Un Heroe Olvidado
by Matsuda Macober
Summary: Madara, murió en su enfrentamiento contra naruto y sasuke luego de ser controlado por kaguya, y con su ultimo aliento lanzo una promesa de regresar al mundo para cuando este lo necesite, y así recuperar la verdadera paz. que los 2 mocosos crearon.
1. Muerte Y Resurrección de un Héroe

**Este es uno de mis primeros fanfics espero que les guste. También pueden dejarme su review para saber como quisieran el siguiente capitulo o como le pareció este. Sin mas empezemos con la primera parte, titulada.**

 _ **Muerte y resurrección de un heroe**_

En una era lejana… recordada por sus grandes bestias… y personas con gran poder que podrían destruir más de una ciudad sin una pizca de ayuda. Se encontraba un hombre recostado de espaldas al suelo, llevaba un kimono blanco de combate, con lo que parecían ser 6 magatamas en el cuello del mismo, con los ojos anillados, lo que parecían cuernos en su frente, piel y pelo de color pálido o blanco, su pelo le llegaba fácilmente a la cintura. Este hombre estaba sangrando bastante, sabía que su hora ya había llegado

-patético- pensó aquel hombre mientras empezaba a sonreír, cerrar sus ojos, recordar su vida y aquellos que lo dejaron en este estado, recordó sus Días de academia, sus días en que jugaba, entrenaba y peleaba con su gran amigo/rival Hashirama Senju. También en el momento en que se pensó que estaba muerto en el valle del fin, pero no fue así y siguió vivo. Luego empezó a recordar cuando entreno óbito, el inicio de la 4ta gran guerra ninja y también su finalización. Fue derrotado por los que pensó que eran 2 mocosos, uno llamado Naruto Uzumaki y el otro de su propio clan Sasuke Uchiha, ambos fueron grandes oponentes, uno era jinchuriki del 9 colas y el otro era un Uchiha con un talento comparable al suyo, además de ser bendecido con los poderes del rikudou sennin. Pero es historia pasada, él estaba a punto de morir y esos chicos, seguro seguirían con el legado que él quería crear, la paz. No lo consiguió de la forma que él pensaba pero… algo es algo… no?. Con una ulti9ma mirada al cielo –despertare de mi muerte cuando un ser digno de mi poder nazca, que sea con una voluntad fiera y con la valentía de un cordero que va al matadero, que con valentía escoge aun así el camino duro solo para no darle el placer a sus captores de su llanto. Mi nacimiento se efectuara cuando el mundo ya no esté en paz… y cuando hayan personas que amenacen la paz que los ganadores de esta lucha han creado.- cierra los ojos y los abre de golpe.- estas son las últimas palabras de Uchiha Madara 2do jinchuriki del 10 colas o El Dios Juubi.-

Tras estas palabras Madara Uchiha murió en un charco de su propia sangre, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

*MILES DE AÑOS MAS TARDE*

En un cuarto de Hospital, se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de una mujer, se preguntaran… que estaba pasando con la mujer? Pues es una repuesta sencilla. Estaba dando a luz.

La mujer era de tés algo pálida (no tanto como cierta antigua serpiente pedófila) con el pelo liso negro con destellos blancos o plateados, ojos heterocroma ticos y un cuerpo voluminoso. Pero lo más asombroso en ella era que tenía tanto orejas, como cola de zorro, la mujer era una zorra hibrida, o kitsune, son faunus muy raros de ver. Ya que antes se pensaba que incluso traían maldiciones a quien se acercara a ellos, pero esto se desmintió hace un tiempo. Se les llama kitsune por la cantidad de colas que tienen por ejemplo. La mujer tenía 4 colas.

a su lado se encuentra su fiel esposo es un hombre de tés algo bronceada, tiene ojos claros café, pelo castaño, es de musculatura tonificada. Solo lo suficiente.

el nombre de la mujer era Luise Allen y el de el hombre Terra West. Que estaba sufriendo uno de los peores castigos, su mano estaba siendo triturada por su mujer, quien gritaba insultos muy coloridos al pobre de su esposo que simplemente apretaba los dientes con fuerza para lo soltar un grito de dolor.

El doctor a cargo, alzo una ceja por el colorido vocabulario de la mujer hacia su esposo, estaba seguro que el pobre hombre si no dominara el aura habría que amputarla la mano ya que no le serviría para nada. En un auto reflejo miro a sus enfermeras preguntándole en silencio "si enserio dolía tanto." Una enfermera se le acerco.

-piense que sus entrañas le están siendo arrancadas desde dentro, y lo peor es que debe hacerlo obligatoriamente-. El hombre se quedó de piedra, ahora entendía por que las enfermeras estaban tan tranquilas, es como si fuera algo normal en una mujer dando a luz, era su primera vez en sala de parto, así que era normal que estuviese un poco desconcentrado.

unos minutos, que parecieron horas para el pobre de Terra, que tuvo que cambiar de mano cada vez que su esposa lo pedía… nació un hermoso niño varón, el niño aunque se parecía a los padres tenia cosas que ninguno de los 2 poseía. Tenía el pelo y el color de ojos negros. Bueno los ojos negros ónix, pero qué más da.

La madre sonrió al tener a su hijo en brazos, el niño aunque solo era en parte fauno, tenía marcas de zorro en las mejillas. Y posiblemente desarrolle las colas más tarde. Ya que no nació con ellas. Sus padres lo llamaron Madara West, por el gran héroe/villano. De la 4ta gran guerra, nadie sabía mucho del tema pero era interesante el nombre, dominaba respeto, poder y… algo de miedo.

Los años pasaron… para esta familia… en estos años. La madre de Madara había conocido a una mujer interesante, su nombre era Raven Branwen, y según lo que le pudo sacar a la mujer, ella estuvo casada con un hombre y tuvo una hija con el pero los abandono por inconvenientes personales, Luise no se metería mas allá, no le gustaría molestar a la mujer, aunque algo sorprendente. Luise pudo concretar una amistad con la mujer, no es que muestre mucho sus sentimientos o se deshaga de su actitud estoica, pero… de alguna forma sabía que la mujer la apreciaba y ella sabía que la mujer sentía lo mismo.

a la edad de 4 años, Madara tuvo un sueño raro.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un desierto con un hombre que le Recordaba mucho a su tia raven. Así es raven era tía de Madara… aunque sea Tía política. El hombre, tenia los ojos color negros ónix, al igual que él, tenía una tés ligeramente bronceada, llevaba el pelo suelto largo que le llegaba a la cintura, también tenía lo que parecía ser una armadura roja, y sabia por unos juguetes que tenía, que era la armadura de un samurái.

El hombre imponía respeto solo por su forma de estar parado, su mirada daba a entender que tenía experiencia en combate y había vivido una vida en ello, exhalaba un aire de poder a su alrededor bastante fuerte.

El niño no sabía de esto, pero sus sentidos de supervivencia aunque jóvenes le avisaban que debía tener cuidado con el hombre enfrente de él, el chico vio que el hombre empezaba a acercársele, paso por paso, el viento soplaba y con eso la arena, el chico se tapó los ojos con su brazo para cubrirlos de que le entrara arena.

El hombre no se detuvo en su andar hasta estar enfrente del niño, en ese momento todo el viento desapareció, dejando al hombre enfrente del niño. El hombre pudo ver el atuendo del chico, llevaba una camisa blanca con un remolino en el pecho, lo cual lo sorprendió. Tal vez se pregunten por que lo hizo, pues lo que le sorprendió es que era el emblema del clan Uzumaki, siguió analizando al joven, los pantalones eran cortos verdes, y lo que el diría eran unas sandalias azules.

El hombre miro con detenimiento al chico, en si el chico se parecía a el… si no fuera por esas marcas de zorro en sus mejillas o… la parte de que el chico parecía tener una cola de zorro negra con la punta blanca, los ojos del chico eran negros ónix no muy sorprendente.

-oye chico, cuál es tu nombre- dice poniéndose a su altura de cuclillas.

-m-mi nombre es Madara West quien es usted señor?-aunque estaba algo nervioso con el hombre enfrente suyo, más que nerviosismo le daba curiosidad aquel hombre.

El hombre alzo una ceja –No me tienes Miedo chico?- Dice aquel hombre Expulsando un poco de su poder para intimidar al infante lo cual… no salió como el quiso.

-WAO! Oiga señor como lo hace?- Dice muy emocionado, fácilmente se le pueden ver estrellas en los ojos mientras mira a aquel hombre.

El hombre con una gota estilo anime –acaso no me temes aun? solo te emocionaste?-

-´por que debería tenerle miedo?- dice doblando un poco su cabeza a un lado y mirándolo confundido. Se recompone.-de todas formas señor, quien es usted?.-dice poniéndose algo serio y mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Ya le agradaba el gaki, no se intimido en lo más mínimo, tal vez se puso algo nervioso pero eso seria normal.-bien te responderé tu pregunta.-el hombre se pone de pie y se cruza de brazos.-mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, o en tu forma de decirlo, Madara Uchiha, soy tu del pasado. Ósea eres mi Reencarnación-.

-… que es una reencarnación?-. dice confundido, haciendo que el pobre Uchiha callera hacia atrás cómicamente, para luego levantarse.

Suspira- no me sorprende que no lo sepas, de todas formas empezaremos tu entrenamiento pero… debo entregarte algo primero-. El hombre se acerca y abaja a la altura del chico para que la mano de el empiece a brillar azul y la pone en el pecho de el chico, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, hasta que finalmente se desmayo.

Suspira, sabia que esto sucedería, las personas de estos tiempos no tienen líneas de chakra, fue un milagro que el chico las tuviese, y solo debían liberarlas, o mas bien unirla a su energía espiritual y corporal de su cuerpo.

*Cuarto de Madara*

Madara se Despierta de golpe, mientras siente como si en su cuerpo al se estuviese generando en sus propias venas, parecía cálido… suave.. pero muy fuerte poderoso, no sabe lo que es pero… se siente bien. La habitación de Madara tenía una cama para una persona, tenía una mesita de noche con una lámpara de lectura, tenía un reloj en ella, tenía un ropero a su lado derecho y a su izquierdo tenía una caja de juguetes. Unos segundos más tarde, sus padres llegan algo apurados, ambos estaban en pijama, aunque… en cierto modo el chico tendrá un trauma cuando sea más grande ya que su madre tenía una lencería puesta… de conejita, lo cual es irónico ya que es una Zorra y se vistió de coneja. Su padre vino en boxers simplemente.

Luise se acercó a su hijo muy preocupada, arrodillándose a un lado de la cama y empezar a revisar a su hijo, y preguntarle lo que sucedo al verlo bien, tal vez fue solo una pesadilla, lo que les sorprendió fue que le dijo a su madre que lo revisara internamente, ósea sus energías, los kitsunes son buenos en eso, ella no vio el problema hasta que… vio una 3ra energía en su hijo. Esta energía emanaba bastante poder, era suave, y se movía con la tranquilidad de un riachuelo, pero se veía bastante que la misma no era una energía común, ella la había sentido antes, pero en mucho menos medida,, no le había dado importancia, y solo la sentía en el estómago de su hijo, pero ahora la puede sentir por todo su cuerpo.

El chico mira a su madre con determinación, quería controlar esta energía, tal vez así pueda ser un cazador como sus padres.-papá, mamá. Quiero ir con la Tía Raven para que me entrene, ahora que siento… esto en mi ser… quiero poder controlarlo-. Aprieta los puños.-de esta forma podrá convertirme en un héroe como Nam Repus.- /cof coff DC comics cof fcoff/-y así tal vez un Día proteger a los seres que amo, y a quien no se pueda defender solo-. Dice con determinación.

Sus padres por un rato intentaron convencerlo de no hacerlo, realmente no querían que su hijo se metiera en algún clase de problema, pero la misma repuesta fue repetida con más determinación, los padre ya resignados aceptaron. Aunque advirtieron a su hijo que no sería fácil hallarla, ya que usualmente llega en un portal en cualquier momento libre que tenga, ya que su tribu es una tribu nómada, así que no sería fácil encontrarla. Lo mejor sería esperarla a ella, que venga a visitarlos para hablarle de ello.

*unos Dias Mas tarde, por la noche*

Madara se encontraba en su cama, mirando al cielo o más bien al techo, estaba arropado, y tenía sus manos tras su cabeza en un solo pensamiento –quien habrá sido aquel hombre… un samurái?- se levantó de golpe tirando un puño al aire –espera eso significa que el me dio un increíble poder con el que tengo que enfrentar las fuerzas del mal para lograr la paz?-se volvió a acostar y cierra los ojos- nah que va-se ríe entre dientes-aunque… que habrá sido eso que me hizo?-pensó el niño, mientras se encogía de hombros, para empezar a dormirse.

*Lugar Desconocido*

El Uchiha estaba sentado en forma de loto, con los ojos cerrados para luego mirar a un lado, y ver como el chico de hace unos Días se empieza a materializar en luz. Se levanta y camina hasta el Chico.

*Madara pov*

Me vi envuelto en una luz para que luego de unos segundos desapareciera, y apareciera en lo que parece una losa grande de piedras, miro a mi alrededor y veo al hombre de hace unos Días lo saludo, de forma algo casual, y sigo mirando, hasta que el hombre llama mi atención.-a lo siento señor, que decía?.- dije algo nervioso, aquel hombre solo negó con la cabeza y me miro algo serio.

-en mis tiempos por eso te hubiesen golpeado-. Suspira.- bien ya viniste por algo de entrenamiento?-. dice aquel hombre que si no mal recuerdo se llama igual que yo.

-Lo siento señor, pero no le conozco, ni en donde estamos, me puede explicar?-. dije yo algo nervioso.

El hombre me vio.- bien mejor siéntate duraremos un rato en esto-. Procedí a hacer lo que el me pidió y entonces el empezó a contarme la Historia de Rikudou Sennin. Luego de los Hijos de este, las bestia con cola, que el dice que siguen vivas pero selladas en lugares específicos, luego con la guerra de los clanes, su vida con su amigo y rival hachirama, luego me conto sobre que donde nos encontrábamos se le llama el valle del fin puesto que fue donde pelearon ellos 2. Luego sobre su plan del tsukuyomi y derrota por parte de Los héroes de la guerra Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

Yo estaba más que asombrado con lo que pude oír y ver, él me dijo que me había metido en un genjutsu para que pudiese ver su historia completa. Al verla y como había sido me quede fascinado.

-bien ahora que te mostré esto, quieres entrenar?- yo sin pensarlo me levante de golpe.

-por supuesto que si, quiero ser fuerte y… lo siento por tu hermano… así podre proteger a quienes son importantes para mi.- Madara sonrió de manera algo sádica.

-gaki, no estamos en tu mente, estamos en una dimensión de bolsillo por lo que hagamos acá será visto por tu otro cuerpo en la dimensión real, aunque tal vez los golpes y rasguños no. lo otro seguro que si, como el cansancio y cosas así-. Dijo Madara pensativo.

Me puse a temblar.-g-golpes? Rasguños?.- no quería hacerme daño.

Madara alza una ceja.-recuerda esto, no se llega el éxito solo a base de palabras santas, hay que llenarse de lágrimas y sangre de tus propios puños, pies, y músculos para llegar a ella, y más para la paz así que no te quejes, ahora estás listo?-.

El niño se quedó de piedra por unos segundos y miro al hombre con nueva determinación en sus ojos y alzando el puño al frente.- no retrocederé a mi palabra, y hare todo lo posible por proteger la paz-. Madara sonrió ante esto.

-que empiece la tortu-digo entrenamiento jeje-.

que moriré.- pensó el chico con algo de miedo

*Nadie pov*

y así empieza la aventura de este chico, enserio obtendrá el poder que desea? La paz? Siga la historia y lo sabrá… le tengo pena al chico…

#AUTOR#

que tal les pareció esta parte de la historia? Espero que les haya gustado jeje… díganme en los comentarios que les pareció o dejen su favorito, se los agradecería bastante jeje hasta otra amigos.


	2. Capitulo: 2

**Capitulo 2: Nuevo tomoe, problemas en la plaza y la chica gato**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Madara empezó a entrenar con su Nuevo Maestro.

Tal y como le había dicho, aunque su cuerpo no se quedaba con los golpes, moretones, raspones… puñaladas… flechazos al corazón… un relam… bueno el caso es que los ataques no le hacían algún efecto que no sea el mismo dolor. Dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo nuestro protagonista debía hacer 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y correr al menos 10 km Diarios. Y cuando salía de esta debía hacer los mismos ejercicios pero minimizados a una 4ta parte de estos, para que su cuerpo se acostumbre a su musculatura en crecimiento.

El Uchiha no podía ponerle pesas por lo que le creo unos sellos de restricción, que lo que harían es que el sienta lo mismo que estar en el agua al moverse. Ósea en pocas palabras aumentar la densidad del aire a su alrededor. Empezó a enseñarle varios tipos de katas que aprendió en las guerras en las que participo además, de enseñarle la súper fuerza senju. Realmente era algo difícil para Madara ya que esta misma necesitaba un gran control de chakra. Por lo cual se puso a entrenar hasta en su casa, realmente este no necesitaba salir mucho de ella, vivía en Vacuo en una pequeña aldea por lo que en esta misma no había academia de cazadores, así que los chicos eran entrenados por sus padres desde una edad temprana, o se entrenaban por si mismos.

El Uchiha estaba impresionado, habían pasado apenas 2 semanas y el chico estaba avanzando a paso agigantados, lo cual lo hacía sonreír, aunque también pesaba en aquella mujer que entrenaría al chico también, podía ver que ella era fuerte, bueno. Fuerte para este tiempo, un kiri nin (nija de la niebla) pudiese fácilmente contra ella, esos ninjas se basaban mucho más en el kenjutsu o el estilo de espada ninja. Y no habla de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, empezando a recordar lo que sucedió.

 ***Inicio de Flash back***

Un Dia Madara estaba en el patio de su casa, realmente no era tan grande, había algo de grama a su alrededor, pero en su mayoría era tierra y piedra. Madara estaba en una roca meditando, cuando un sonido muy familiar para el en su casa, sonaba como un agujero negro. Abri3endo los ojos con una gran sonrisa se levanta de donde estaba y va corriendo a la puerta para abrirla y entrar a su casa para dirigirse a la sala donde puede ver a su tía Raven, con una mascara parecida a el cráneo de un grim saliendo de uno de sus portales.

Raven se empieza a quitar su máscara de poco a poco, Raven es una mujer con el pelo negro azabache algo puntiagudo, su forma facial es algo triangular, sin exagerar, es de tes algo blanca. Raven usa un vestido negro y rojo de corte superficial, cinco collares con una variedad de cuentas, una faja roja y un par de guanteletes a juego.

Raven sonríe al quitarse su máscara y se agacha a la altura de su sobrino –que, no saludaras a tu tia?-dice con una sonrisa cálida.

Madara no se lo pensó 2 veces y se tiro a los brazos de su tía abrazándola fuerte mente, después de saludarse mutuamente con un abrazo se separa.

Raven se pone recta- y bien? Donde está tu madre?- dice poniéndose un poco mas seria.

Madara se pone de forma pensativa hasta que se le enciende el foco, Raven hubiese jurado ver un bombillo encenderse en la cabeza de su sobrino, pero era imposible… verdad?. –mama está en su habitación. Por qué? Acaso la llamo?-dice con una ceja levantada mirando a su tía.

Raven se encoge de hombros.-llámalo intuición femenina, solo creo que quiere hablar conmigo.-empezando a caminar le acaricia la cabeza a su sobrino para empezar a subir las escaleras de camino a la habitación de su amiga.

Madara algo confundido se encoge de hombros no averiguaría nada solo asi, empezando a ir otra vez a su roca para empezar a meditar de nuevo.

Con Luise y raven. Luise estaba en su habitación sentada en una cama para 2 personas, afilando su lanza/francotirador y dándole mantenimiento a las diferentes piezas de esta misma con ayuda de sus 4 colas, hasta que escucha un golpeteo en su puerta, habiendo ya escuchado el sonido de el agujero negro-pase- dice con una sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de la punta de su lanza que afilaba.

La puerta se abre mostrando a raven para que luego esta misma entrara a la habitación y se sentara al lado de luise, miro a un lado a su amiga con una leve sonrisa.-y bien?-.

Luise alza una ceja con una sonrisa divertida –y bien qué?-. ya sabía que pasaba, y aunque sabía que su amiga era de mecha corta pero no podía evitar burlarla a veces.

Raven entrecerró los ojos y suspiro exasperada para tirarse de espaldas a la cama-sabes bien de que hablo, que sucede, querías decirme algo no es cierto? Pues venga dilo, soy toda oídos.- dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras ponía sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Luise se rio suavemente mientras colocaba su lanza a un lado y la miraba.- bueno sucede que Madara quiere que lo entrenes.-

Raven abre los ojos con una ceja levantada-y por qué no se los pidió a ustedes? O a ti, estoy segura de que tú me darías mucho más que una buena batalla en combate.- cierra los ojos acomodándose un poco.-además tú le enseñarías a usar sus colas, no yo.-

Luise suspiro abiertamente.-se lo dije, pero según sus propias palabras, debe aprender por si solo a controlar sus colas, además le gustan las espadas y desde que vio tu ōdachi ha estado practicando con un palo. Y hace unos Días… realmente pareciera estar entrenando, no como un juego de niños, si no entrenamiento verdadero, libero su aura por sí mismo.-dice seria sin mirar a su amiga, o se hubiera dado cuenta de que su amiga se había sorprendido por esto.- al menos dale una oportunidad, si?.-voltea a ver a Raven para verla suspirar y asentir con la cabeza para empezar a levantarse de la cama.

Raven se empieza a dirigir a la puerta y mira atrás a su amiga, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza de que la siga, luise rápidamente se levantó y camino junto a ella hasta el patio, donde estaba madara meditando, para abrir los ojos con confusión al ver a su tía y a su madre, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a su tía con 2 espadas de madera.

Madara las vio con una ceja levantada.-para que son las espadas?.-pegunta desconcertado.

Raven lo mira y le lanza una espada, que el atrapa sin mucha dificultad con ambas manos.-te voy a probar para saber si puedes ser mi discípulo.- sonríe, solo iba a probar al chico, con una edad como la de él era imposible que le tocara un pelo, teniendo en cuenta que es una experta en el combate, mas su destreza y habilidades.

Madara sonríe levemente parándose de la roca donde estaba y tomar una posición de batalla parecida a la de Zabuza de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, que consistía en ponerse la espada en un hombro mientras te agachabas un poco dejando un brazo caído.

Raven entrecerró un poco los ojos tomando una posición tradicional del kendo de una sola mano.

Madara se pone serio empezando a suministrar chakra a sus músculos se mueve a gran velocidad llegando enfrente de Raven casi al instante, lanzando un tajo alto desde su hombro aunque como mucho le daría en el pecho. Raven se sorprende por la velocidad del chico y más por como la atacaba, por puro reflejo se quitó del camino de la espada moviéndose a la derecha para tirar una estocada a la cabeza del chico, quien se defendió con su espada de forma casi perfecta y saltando hacia atrás creando espacio entre ellos, para luego volver a atacar. Raven ya no volvería a bajar la guardia empezándose a defender de todos los ataques de su sobrino fácilmente, madara al darse cuenta de esto, suministra más chakra a sus músculos dándole más fuerza, y en un ataque casi le quita la espada a ella, pero lo que no se esperaba era que ella desviara el ataque y le diera una estocada en el pecho mandándolo a volar y darse con la roca que estaba detrás de él. Este algo mareado por el golpe alza la vista solo para ver la espada de su tía a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

-y ya perdiste-. Dice seria para luego quitar la espada del cuello de él y darle la mano, ayudándole a levantarse y reírse un poco al verle con los ojos vueltos 2 remolinos.

Madara mueve la cabeza aclarándose un poco para luego mirar al suelo triste.-perdí… ahora tía no me entrenara…- decía triste pero lo que no se esperaba era un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su tia que lo miro algo fastidiada.-y eso por qué?-. Sobándose la cabeza con lágrimas amenazando salir por sus ojos.

Raven suspiro.-que fue lo que dije?-. Dice está refiriéndose a lo que le dijo antes del combate.

Madaralo pensó un momento.-que me probaría para ver si podía…-. La luz volvía a sus ojos, y miro a su tia emocionado.-eso quiere decir-. Dice emocionado.

Raven lo mira con una leve sonrisa.-si aprobaste-. Sonríe completamente pero esa sonrisa de alegría se empezaba a transformar en una sádica que le envió un escalofrío por la espalda a Madara

Flashback fin

El Uchiha solo podía sonreír y negar con la cabeza, esa mujer le agradaba, y mucho. Era fuerte, calculadora, y calmada cuando se debe. Y lo mejor de todo castigaba al chico cuando le hacia una broma. Desde aquel día Raven venía a la casa inter diario ósea un día si y un día no. Realmente le importaba poco lo que hacia la mujer los Días que no venía. Mientras tortu-digo entrenara al chico, por el no habría problema.

*2años mas tarde*

Raven había hablado con los padres de Madara para llevarlo en un viaje de entrenamiento, realmente debía decir que el chico avanzaba bastante rápido en su entrenamiento, los kitsunes según su número de colas, era su poder en combate. Era tanto una ventaja como desventaja, ya que fácilmente se podía saber si una persona podía o no con él. El chico a la edad de 6 años tenía ya 3 colas solo 1 menos que su madre. Los padres aceptaron a regañadientes ya que sabían que eso era necesario para que su hijo, se volviese más fuerte.

Habían pasado unos Días desde que ya no estaban en vacuo, más bien estaban cerca de mistral, por los bosques cercanos. Raven y Madara se habían asentado en los bosque, y habían salido a comprar suministros a la ciudad.

Raven dejo a madara fuera de la tienda donde comprarían los suministros, realmente no se preocupaba mucho de el, tenía la suficiente velocidad y fuerza para escaparse de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño, y aguantar lo suficiente incluso con un cazador.

Madara estaba fuera de la tienda mirando al estacionamiento, mientras estaba sentado en la acera. Bosteza con aburrimiento, para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar sin objetivo aparente, sus 3 colas andando detrás de el sin ningún problema, sabía que las personas lo miraban, no es que ver a un fauno no solo con orejas si no también con 3 colas de zorro fuese algo normal de ver.

Su maestro le había enseñado una técnica con chakra azul y rojo, lo llamo biju dama, pudo crearlo y dispararlo pero… el problema es que gasta bastante energía y chakra, preferiría mejor usar algún jutsu de su repertorio antes que eso, en verdad es poderosa pero la usaría como último recuso solamente. Mientras caminaba vio lo que parecía una revuelta de faunus frente a una puerta o más bien frente a lo que parecía ser en ayuntamiento, entrecerró los ojos al ver esto, usando un shunshin de hojas se tele transportó al techo de un edificio cercano, y desde allí vio cómo se desenvolvían las cosas agachándose, activo su dojutsu el sharinggan, aunque apenas tenía 2 tomoes en cada ojo, le daba una mejor percepción de las cosas. Aunque las revueltas fueran algo normal, algo no le gustaba de esta, habían más robots de atlas que de costumbre además habían más policías, los faunus realmente solo piden por tener los mismos derechos que los humanos, pero que se le va a hacer. Dando un suspiro vuelve a mira a la multitud de faunus y luego a los policía y robots de atlas, que parecen preparándose para algo, concentrándose en sus ojos, los tomoes en sus ojos empiezan a girar dándole una mejor visión, y ve que tanto los robots como policía empiezan a cargar armas, se sorprende por esto, la revuelta era totalmente pacifica, nada más que palabrería y personas con letreros. Al ver esto se molestó en gran manera, pero antes de que pudiese empezar a moverse, ya había empezado lo que no deseaba. Empezaron a disparar.. el chico vio faunus por faunus caer muerto, vio a una niña faunus de clase gata, se movió rápidamente y esquivando las balas como podia para llegar hasta la niña que seguro era un poco más joven que él, la cogió en brazos y pudo ver en su rostro, shock, y terror. Ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos miro a los policías y demás con extremo odio liberando el ultimo tomoe de su sharingan para hacer sellos con una sola mano mientras esquivaba y tenía a la niña en su espalda.

Tomo bastante aire en sus pulmones y lo dejo salir de golpe.- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-. Una gran esfera de fuego parecida a lava se fue directa a los policías, realmente la bola no iba para matar a nadie solo explotaría lo suficientemente cerca como para mandarlos a volar o hacerles una leve quemadura. Madara cogió a la chica y dio un gran salto hasta un edificio y empezó a saltar en dirección al campamento improvisado que tenían él y su tía.

Al llegar después de un rato de salta de árbol en árbol, la recostó en su carpa en un montículo de frisas que tenía como colchón y una almohada con una sábana.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba fuera de su carpa para para unos minutos más tarde ver a su tía con una cara estoica, no era anormal verla así.

El suspira sabiendo que ella ya sintió a la niña en su carpa.

Raven alza una ceja y le mira mientras se cruza de brazos.-tengo que preguntar o lo dirás tú?-.

Madara la mira con seriedad y le hace un movimiento con la mano para que se siente, para luego empezar a explicar todo lo que sucedió.

Raven suspira mientras se frotara las cienes.- déjame ver si entendí. Sucede que hubo una revuelta de faunus, te quedaste a mirar cuando deberías haberte ido verdad? Y no solo eso, alguien tenía una apariencia de fuego y la uso para ayudar a las personas para irse y no tan solo eso, trajiste a una niña contigo?-. Alza la vista mirando a su sobrino con algo de fastidio.

Madara empezó a temblar como una gelatina.-s-si-. Dice aun temblando.

Raven suspiro.- que se quede hoy mañana la tendrás que llevar a su casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados, por ella.-

Madara asintió con una sonrisa zorruna.- gracias tía-.

Raven se levanta para empezar a caminar a su carpa.- o te quedas a dormir fuera o duermes con ella, en eso no te ayudo.- lo mira por un segundo y entra a su carpa.

Madara suspira, se levanta y activa su sharingan para empezar a mandar mucho chakra a sus ojos, intentando despertar el mangekyou sharinggan, su sharinggan empieza a dar vueltas y querer cambiar pero se queda a mitad de camino antes de que sus ojos empiecen a sangrar y se sienta bastante cansado, empezando a respirar pesadamente, desactivando su sharingan. Suspira y se limpia la sangre para caminar hasta su carpa y acosarse al lado de la chica poniendo algunas almohadas entre ellos.

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque en la mañana. En la carpa de Madara, se encontraba este con un golpe en su cabeza y mirando a la chica que usaba una almohada para cubrirse.

-q-quién eres?- dice con nerviosismo y temor en su voz.

Madara mientras se sobaba la cabeza- oye esa no es la forma de agradecerle a quien te salvo la vida-. Mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la miraba algo molesto aunque debía entenderla, no todos los Días te encuentras con alguien o durmiendo con un desconocido.

La chica la miro confundida hasta que las imagines de la noche anterior empezaron verse en su cabeza hasta que recordó al chico.-a cierto… lo siento…-. Dijo sin ánimos. Ya no se sentía bien, mejor dicho desde ayer no lo hacía, se quedó en shock por lo que veía.

Madara la miro con compasión.- cuál es tu nombre?-. sería bueno al menos cambiar el tema, o eso le decía cierta voz en su cabeza, de un viejo shinobi.

La niña que había empezado a sollozar un poco dijo entre sollozos-. B-Blake B-Belladonna.- mientras seguía sollozando con sus manos en sus ojos.

Madara se le acerco y se puso al lado de ella eh… lindo nombre.-la mira con una sonrisa zorruna .-para una linda chica-.

Blake lo miro algo sorprendida y le sonríe.-gracias-. 

Madara se puso algo rojo pero se levanta y sale de la carpa para tenderle la mano.-ven vamos-. Sonríe.

Blake, se pone de pie yendo con el chico para salir de la carpa y ver a una mujer que estaba bebiendo, lo que parecía ser te. La mujer la miro sin sentimiento alguno y volvió a su te.

Madara se acerca con ella.-bien Blake, lo siento por no presentarme antes, pero mi nombre es Madara West y ella-. Apuntando a raven.- es mi tía raven-. Raven solo alzo una mano en forma de saludo.-ven siéntate, ya te traigo tu desayuno.- Madara entro a la carpa más grande, que obviamente era la de Raven y busca algo de pan y le pone queso, kétchup y mayonesa para luego salir a donde estaban las chicas y entregarle un plato de pan a Blake con algo de té, y luego sentarse a su lado para empezar a comer.

Blake se sentía algo incomoda, el faunus a su lado se asemejaba mucho a un perro y no sabe por qué pero se sentía algo incomoda con él.

 ***después del desayuno***

Raven mira a la chica.-cual es tu nombre-. Con cara seria, haciendo que la niña se esconda tras Madara sacándole una gota estilo anime a ambos.-a perdón-. Suspira relajándose un poco haciendo que la chica salga de detrás de Madara.

Blake con mucho nerviosismo,-mi nombre es Blake belladona es un gusto señorita Raven-.

Raven asiente con la cabeza a ella con una sonrisa.- lo mismo digo Blake, ahora Blake, te dejamos estar aquí anoche ya que era bastante tarde pero. Es hora de que vayas con Madara para que vayan a tu casa.- Raven levanta una ceja al ver a la niña tan cabizbaja, puede ser pero los padres de ella deben estar vivos.

Blake empieza a derramar algunas lágrimas pero se las limpia y mira a raven.- no sé dónde están… me uní al colmillo blanco por los derechos de los faunus y no ha pasado más de unos meses… no… no sé dónde están… -. Dice ya al borde de las lágrimas.

Madara la vio y luego a su Tía con determinación, Raven solo suspiro fuertemente para luego levantarse.-bien te puedes quedar, pero… si veo que eres débil, te dejare en la calle de acuerdo?-. dice más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, para luego empezar a irse a su carpa.

Madara y Blake se sonríe para luego, alzar el puño hacia ella. Ella le da al puño de él, y empieza a sentirse cálida además de ver a un hombre, muy parecido a Madara con el pelo mas largo, sin las orejas o las colas, y con una armadura parecida a la de La tía de Madara.

Madara Uchiha se le había presentado…

#AUTOR#

Hey espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo subí algo temprano ya que ya lo tenía algo listo, pronto empezare con el próximo capítulo, hasta otra amigos.


	3. Capitulo 3: despedida y nuevo camino

_**Lo siento por no actualizar prontamente, pero ya está la tercera parte de Un Héroe Olvidado, sin más comencemos**_

 **Habian pasado 6 meses desde que Raven y Madara habían rescatado a Blake.**

* * *

En este tiempo, Blake se había quedado con ellos, Raven había liberado el aura de Blake para empezar con su entrenamiento. En estos 6 meses se le enseño el camino de la espada, a la vez que pasaron de Mistral central, al norte mas cerca de la nieve y del frio polar.

En este tiempo, Raven había sido más abierta con la niña fauno, al igual que ella, con ambas personas. El entrenamiento de Blake era mucho mas ligero que el de Madara, mientras este debía hacer control tanto de chakra como de aura y de sus colas para poderlas usar en combate y darle una ventaja en combate. Un dato curioso de los kitsunes era que podían alargar sus colas hasta un limite de 3 metros pero usualmente se mantenían en un par de pies de envergadura desde la cintura, las colas de los kitsunes se vuelven cada vez mas duras con cada cola que salga, con 7 colas se logra ser casi tan duro como el acero, de otra forma pueden ser muy útiles en l combate mano a mano si se las recubre de aura. Pero eso es historia para otro momento.

En estos 6 mese Blake había despertado un instinto de hermana menor con Madara, al verlo siempre defenderla de las personas que le querían hacer daño solo porque era una fauno. Lo mismo con Madara hacia Blake aunque… un poco diferente, el la veía linda y algo vulnerable por lo que siempre quería defenderla, aunque no sabía el porqué de esto, pero tal vez lo descubra en algún momento.

Blake y Madara tuvieron varios combates de sparing, claro esta Madara conservaba los sellos de resistencia a la vez que se contenía, ya que sabia que Blake no tenia, ni la experiencia, ni el entrenamiento para ir contra el a su 100%.

Raven, aunque le gustase la niña, no podía estar con ellos para siempre, asi que buscaba desde las sombras escondites del colmillo blanco para dejarlos con ellos, no le agradaba la idea del todo, en un momento que regreso a su tribu por suministros y ver como estaban las cosas se encontró con Adam Taurus, no fue muy agradable su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba el hombre con el colmillo blanco, deseaba que las personas se subyugaran a los faunus o mas bien repartir el miedo para que los tengan que respetar, si o si. No le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar la niña con ellos, pero era lo que ella quería y no se metería en eso. Encontró o mas bien averiguo que uno de los escondites del colmillo blanco estaban al norte de la ciudad central de mistral, y allí se encontraban en los bosques cercanos al escondite…

 **(Si alguien se pregunta por el Grimm no los atacan es por un sello que le enseña el Uchiha a Madara que lo mantienen alejados de ellos, mientras que el sello este activo, la era para mantener los animales salvajes lejos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que servía contra los Grimm también).**

* * *

 _ ***EN EL CAMPAMENTO A UNOS KILOMETROS DE LA BASE DE EL COLMILLO BLANCO.***_

* * *

Madara estaba sentado alrededor de la fogata en un tronco, sus colas se movían de aquí por allá como si le gustase lo que come, al igual que sus orejas que estaban un poco debajo de forma sutil, comiendo algo de cereal con leche. Qué? Que este en el bosque no significa que no pueda tener cereal verdad?. Blake estaba sentada a su lado en el mismo tronco mientras comía un poco de pescado con una sonrisa placentera sus orejas levemente hacia abajo. Raven estaba sentada enfrente de los chicos bebiendo un poco de té y comiéndose algo de carne de pollo.

Raven suspira, debía decirlo ahora, no importa que. Estaban cerca así que podían pasarse por allá unos momentos para dejar a Blake. Suspira de nuevo esto no sería bueno para los niños sabía que se querían bastante después de este viaje, diablos hasta ella quería a la gaki, pero no podía hacer nada, así que con un nuevo suspiro y record de suspiros en un día miro seriamente a los niños –Madara, Blake debo hablar algo con ustedes-

Madara alzo una ceja por esto y dejo de comer para mirar a su tía seriamente, y mira a un lado para ver que Blake no se a dado cuenta de nada, con un leve golpe en sus costillas la saca de su mundo y le señala al frente, para que Blake también ponga atención.

Raven los mira y se pone recta mirándolos con algo de dureza –Blake, te quieres unir de nuevo al colmillo blanco no?- pregunta ella con seriedad.

Blake la mira algo extrañada-si, eso deseo, por qué?- dice ella algo extrañada, realmente estaba muy confundida.

Raven mira a Madara. –y tú, quieres ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a los que son importantes para ti, verdad?-. Madara solo asintió a sus palabras.

Raven volteo a Blake de nuevo.-Blake, hay un escondite del colmillo blanco a unos 5 kilómetros de nuestra posición al norte, si quieres unirte a ellos o bueno regresa, esta es tu oportunidad-.

Cuando Raven vio como se le iluminaban los ojos a Blake no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa, la chica no sabía en lo que se metía, y tal parece que no se había dado cuenta de lo mas importante.

Madara le sonrió a su amiga.-espero que la pases bien allá-. Aunque lo decía con una sonrisa se podía notar el tono triste a kilómetros.

Blake volteo a verlo confundida hasta que cayó en lo que sucedía, se debía separar de ellos si quería conseguir sus objetivos, lo cual la desinflo como un globo y la hizo prácticamente enterrarse en el troco donde estaban sentados.-entonces… este es un adiós?-. empezando a sollozar un poco.

Raven quería consolar un poco a la niña, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, no era buena en esto.

Madara sin embargo la abrazo con fuerza, mientras botaba sus propias lagrimas pero debía ser fuerte por su amiga.

Blake se separó de Madara después de unos momentos para luego mirarlo un momento.- saldré… un rato, debo aclarar mis ideas-. Se levanta dejando de su plato en el tronco y empieza a caminar hacia el bosque.

Madara la ve con tristeza y antes de que este piense siquiera en ir tras ella su tía lo agarra de la mano para que no se levante, el la mira confundido.

Raven niega con la cabeza.-déjala sola un momento, debe aclarar sus ideas, no siempre estarás allí para ella, déjala sola un momento, así lo pensara . De acuerdo?

Madara sintió triste, y luego mira por donde se fue su amiga-. (Blake).- pensó el.

* * *

 _ ***EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE.***_

* * *

Se podía ver a Blake, abrazándose así misma mientras caminaba por el bosque, mientras pensaba en lo que debería hacer y en lo sucedido en los últimos 6 meses.

Los pensamientos de Blake iban y venían en su gran mayoría, sobre el colmillo blanco y sus objetivos. Dejo a sus padres para poderse unir a ellos, quería luchar por la paz entre los faunus y los humanos. Para que nada de lo que sucedió en la última guerra suceda de nuevo.

Pero eso sucedió antes de todo esto, no le malinterpreten. Ella ama a sus padres y todo eso pero… cuando eso no sabia lo que se sintió quedarse sin el calor de una madre o la protección de un padre. Pero ahora lo entendía, y no quería perder de nuevo ese calor nuevamente.

Debía admitir que Raven no era la persona más… sentimental. O amorosa, pero siempre podías contar con ella, Blake la entendía realmente sabía que en si Raven no sabe cómo lidiar con los sentimientos de otras personas, como mucho solo podía abrazarla y ni siquiera decir algo para calmarla, si sucedía algo.

Madara era diferente, sabia como calmar a alguien y siempre salía al frente a defender a las personas, no importa si las conocía o no, era protector por naturaleza. Ahora que ella lo piensa un poco realmente eran una pequeña familia ellos 3, no quería separarse de ellos. Deseaba ayudar a los faunus pero no quería separarse de esa calidez.

Blake llego a un pequeño riachuelo donde se sento en una piedra a llorar desesperada, realmente no sabia quehacer, un sueño que ayudaría a muchos? O su propia felicidad quedándose con ellos?.

Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un sonido por la maleza, se asusto un poco y giro rápidamente la cabeza, no podía ser un Grimm, aun estaba en el rango del sello por lo que no debía ser eso.

Después de unos segundos Madara salió caminando por la maleza limpiándose algunas hojas que tenia encima.

Blake lo miro con una ceja levantada y con curiosidad en su Rostro, antes de echarse a reír por como se veía con muchas hojas en su cabeza y vestimenta.

Madara se razco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego acercarse a Blake mientras aun se reía, y este se terminaba se quitar algunas hojas que le quedaban en la cabeza, para terminar de acercarse a ella que seguía en la roca.

Madara sonríe cálidamente.-me alegro que sonrías y rías, te ves mas linda así-. Dice terminando con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Blake se sonroja un poco y voltea la cabeza a otro lado, con una leve sonrisa y hechandose un poco a un lado de la roca para darle unas palmaditas a la roca indicándole a Madara que se siente.

Madara se sienta al lado de ella colocando sus manos detrás apoyándose en la roca mientras ve el cielo estrellado.

Blake suspira.-que hago?-.

Madara alza una ceja y la ve.-que dijiste?-.

Blake lo mira .-que hago?, mi sueño siempre a sido ayudar a los faunus pero… -. Mira al suelo delante de ella y al pequeño rio corriendo enfrente de ella.- a la vez quiero quedarme con ustedes, y se que no podre hacer lo mismo estando con ustedes-. Después de unos segundos se da cuenta de lo que dijo y mira a Madara negando con la cabeza y las manos.- no es que no pedan ser de ayuda es solo que…-.

Madara la mira algo divertido alzando una ceja.-entiendo tranquila-. Mira al pequeño rio.- umm… creo que tengo una mira entusiasmado.-espera, si?.-

Blake asiento con una ceja levantada, confunda por lo que se haría Madara.

Madara se puso en posición de loto, y cero los ojos en la roca. Entrando en su paisaje mental, para hablar con su maestro.

* * *

 _ ***Madara paisaje mental***_

* * *

Madara apareció en su paisaje mental en la cabeza de hachirama en el valle del fin, miro a su frente a la estatua de su Maestro, para verlo mirando al cielo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, algún dia le preguntaría por que mira tanto el cielo. Con un salto desdela cabeza de hachirama, fue a la cabeza de la estatua de su maestro parándose a unos metros del mismo antes de hacer una reverencia.

El uchiha ya sabia que había venido.-que sucede? Quieres mas tortu- digo entrenamiento? Y levanta la cabeza-.

A Madara le sale una gota estilo anime mientras se pone recto.- aveces creo que usted realmente me quiere torturar-. Al no recibir respuesta de su maestro solo suspira.- sensei quería poder usar la invocación de los tigres para darle un compañero a Blake-.

El Uchiha ni siquiera se voltea a verlo.- a si? Por que? Cual razón tienes para hacerlo?-. lo voltea a ver con esos intensos ojos color ónix.

Madara no se amedrenta y lo mira con la misma intensidad.-quiero que Byakko la cuide y ayuda, además el puede servir de mensajero entre nosotros, así no perderíamos el contacto-.

El Uchiha lanza un leve bufido confirmativo y mira al cielo .- las invocaciones necesitan chakra, y cuando salen de sus respectivos hogares el chakra se les empieza a ser por asi decirlo succionado, y cuando se quedan sin chakra automáticamente se vuelven a sus respectivos lugares. No creo que byakko pueda durar tanto tiempo antes de desaparecer-.

Madara se pone pensativo y mira al cielo.- tal vez… pueda unirlo a blake, el aura es por así decirlo la mitad de lo que compone al chakra pero pudiese funcionar no?-.

El Uchiha Mira al suelo pensativo y luego al cielo de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros.-hay una posibilidad pero no te aseguraría nada.- mira a Madara.-esta bien inténtalo, no sucederá nada solo por intentarlo no crees? El aura no es como el chakra, las personas no mueren por agotamiento de aura, solo se desmayan como si fuera la energía normal de alguien se quedan muy exhaustos. Cualquiera de las 2 no le hará mas daño que una buena siesta a la chica-.

Madara asiente a lo que dijo su maestro.-bien ya me voy, nos veremos mas tarde sensei-. Hace una ultima reverencia.

EL Uchiha sonríe levemente.- cuando puedas trae a esa mujer aquí tengo un par de cosas que hablar con ella, hasta luego gaki-.

Madara alzo una ceja antes e desaparecer en partículas de luz.

Cuando Madara se fue, EL Uchiha mayor su puso serio al instante.- algo grande sucederá en el mundo, y no me refiero solo a esos Grimm… tendré que entrenar mejor al gaki si quiero que sobreviva a eso-. Mientras miraba al cielo con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

 _ ***FUERA DE EL PAISAJE MENTAL DE MADARA, EN EL RIACUELO.***_

* * *

Madara abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a un lado para ver a Blake mirando al rio y jugando con sus pies pataleando en el aire. Parece que se había dado cuenta por que volteo la cara y miro a Madara a los ojos.

Madara le dio una sonrisa y se bajo de la roca, para morder su pulgar haciendo que salga algo de sangre.

A Blake se le paro el corazón cuando Madara hizo eso, estaba a punto de regañarlo o golpearlo por hacerse algo como eso.

Pero antes de nada Madara estaba haciendo sellos de manos a una gran velocidad.- **_kuchiyose no jutsu-._** Luego aplasto su mano en el suelo rocoso al lado de el riachuelo para que explotara una nube de humo, cuando el humo se aclaro se pudo ver a lo que parecía ser una cría de tigre blanco con lineas negras que bostezo y se rasco un poco la oreja de forma tierna.

Madara se puso recto, y miro a Blake que parecía en shock y que tenia estrellas en los ojos, lo que le saco una gota estilo anime.- bien blake este es byakko el-. Fue cortado cuando blake salto desde la roca y atrapó a un desprevenido byakko en un abrazo mortal.

Madara se rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla.-em… bien. Blake este es Byakko un tigre y una de mis invocaciones de los tigres-.

Blake se confunde y mira a Byakko que parece estar azul, esta se asusta y deja de abrazarlo tan fuerte mientras intenta reanimarlo moviéndolo de un hacia el frente y hacia atrás, poniéndolo vede.

Madara le quita a byakko y usa el poco jutsu medico que sabe para curarlo un poco al menos, luego de curarlo se enfrenta a Blake y le explica sobre las invocaciones, sobre su sensei Madara Uchiha, sobre que el también le esta entrenando y de todo en general, hasta que llegan a la parte del por que invoco a Byakko.

.-entonces invoque a Byakko para que sea un puente entre nosotros, estaremos separados pero no incomunicados, además te puede proteger mas de lo que crees-. Acariciando la cabeza de byakko que ya se había calmado y estaba en las piernas de blake que estaba sentada en frente de Madara.

-entonces déjame ver si entendí-. mira a byako y lo señala con un dedo.- esta cosita tan adorable es una bestia que pudiese combatir con un cazador sin mayores problemas, por que puede usar… esta cosa… emm..-.

-chakra-. dice Madara inexpresivo.

-si eso. chakra y eso es muy poderoso lo cual le permitiría eso. no?-. dice con una ceja levantada y mirándolo con algo de confusión

.

Madara se encoje de hombros y asiente.- básicamente.-

Byako bosteza.-además de que tengo experiencia en combate. soy mucho mas fuerte de lo

que crees... -. se relaja y empieza a ronronear ya que Blake empezó a rascarlo debajo de el

mentón.

Madara se rie un poco ya que el gran Byako a sucumbido ante las manos de una niña, luego se pone algo serio -Blake espero que sepas que no le eh dicho de esto a mi tia por varias razones, entre ellas que me harían entrenar como burro de campo-. esto le saca una gota estilo anime a Blake y a Byako .- entre otros por que el chakra es algo con lo que aunque se nace no es normal que se tengan las líneas de chakra o incluso algún zenketsu (son los puntos reguladores de chakra) si ella se enterara de esto me diría que active su chakra cosa que es difícil y pudiese matarla-.

Blake abrió bastante los ojos aterrorizada, Byako solo bostezo .- es normal, nunca a usadosu sistema de chakra-. se encoje de hombros .-si es que tiene, de todas formas ya que nunca a usado chakra o siquiera sabemos si lo tiene, moriría por una explosión de chakra en sus otros sistemas, los haría entrar en shock destruyéndolos, matándola en el proceso, un humano necesita las 2 energías para vivir. la energía corporal que sería su semblanza y la energía espiritual que se manifiesta como el aura. -.

Blake se pone pensativa. -como se puede saber si alguien puede tener chakra o tiene sistemas de este?. -.

Madara intenta hablar pero Byako lo interrumpe.- es fácil sentir el chakra en alguien, además el sharinggan de Madara le permitiría ver si alguien tiene un sistema de chakra. -.

Blake mira a Madara y luego a Byako mientras lo acaricia .- yo tendré? -. se pregunta mas a ella misma que a otra persona.

Byako le manda una mirada a Madara el cual solo asiente, cierra los ojos por unos segundos y los abre con el sharingan totalmente Maduro mirando a Blake, sus ojos se amplían levemente, Blake tenia una red de chakra, no estaba desarrollada en lo mas mínimo pero algo era algo, si usaba el mismo proceso le podría dar chakra, pero… no lo haría ahora, cuando lo de su liberación de chakra fue doloroso por no decir tortuoso, al menos le preguntaría mas tarde y le diría.

Madara se levanta aun con el sharingan activado .- Blake debemos irnos mi tía estará preocupada de nosotros, se que no es la mas expresiva, pero puedo saber que si llegamos muy tarde el reproche que nos dará será lo peor que haya hecho. -. solo decirlo le dio un escalofrío por la espina a Blake y a Madara, Byako no entendía la razón pero pensó que debería tener cuidado con la mujer esa si podía hacer tal cosa con los chicos.

Madara miro a Blake y luego a los arboles detrás de el y sonrió .-Blake? -. la niña solo lo miro con un leve bufido en señal de que le ponía atención .-quisieras saber como andan los ninjas?-.

Blake se encontró confundida .-si? por que no?-. dice encogiéndose de hombros. Madara sonríe y se acerca a ella .-Madara?-. Madara no responde y solo la sostiene en sus brazos de forma nupcial haciendo que a la pobre chica se le calentaran un poco las mejillas .- q-q-que haces?-.

Madara sonríe confiadamente .-de que hablas?-. ella lo mira confundida .-nos devolveremos de la forma ninja-. mira a Byako que estaba en el suelo mirándolo y asiente en su dirección y Byako le devuelve el asentimiento, para desaparecer como sombras en la noche.

* * *

 ***** _ **CAMPAMENTO**_ *****

* * *

unos momentos mas tarde Madara, Blake y Byako llegaron al claro donde estaban quedándose, para ver a una figura enfrente de ellos, que se oscurecía con el fuego de la fogata detrás de ella, claramente era una figura femenina y parecía tener una armadura japonesa con ojos rojos penetrantes que miraba a los 2 infantes con intensidad. Madara estaba por ponerse en posición de batalla hasta que reconoció a la persona frente a él y ponerse a temblar como una gelatina.

Blake no estaba en mejores condiciones abrazándose a Madara como si fuera lo unico que la ata a la vida en estos momentos.

Byakko se escondió tras la pierna de Madara, sus sospechas eran ciertas esta mujer se parecía a Madara Uchiha daba esa aura de poder a su alrededor que te hacía pensarlo 2 veces antes de atacar era claramente mil veces menor, pero eso no quitaba que se parecía al de el liberando temores pasados a aquel infame hombre.

Raven miro a los 2 niños cruzada de brazos .- y bien? Denme una buena razón por la que llegaron tan tarde. -.

Madara esta apunto de hablar pero solo habria la boca y empezaba a hablar incoherencias al igual que Blake.

Raven suspira y se acerca a ellos agachándose y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Madara. -me tenían preocupada, ¿como se les ocurre salir por tanto tiempo? -. Con preocupación clara en sus ojos para luego cambiar a una de seriedad gélida .- si lo vuelven a hacer les pongo el entrenamiento del infierno. -. Con una sonrisa retorcida lo que le hizo a los 3 presentes delante de ella temblar.

Madara apenas estaba lo suficientemente bien para hablar ya que se calmo un poco por la mano de ella en su mejilla .- y-y-y en que nivel estamos?. -. El actual ya parecía el infierno para ellos.

Raven deja la sonrisa retorcida y parpadea un par de veces para luego mirar al cielo pensativa .- diría que están en el paraíso. -. Baja la mirada para ver a los niños pálidos como fantasmas y que parecía que les salió un espíritu de la boca.

Byakko suspiro para luego mirar hacia arriba desde detrás de las piernas de Madara para ver a la mujer mirándolo analíticamente.

Raven toma una pose poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mirando a byakko, levantandose, para luego mirarlos. - quien es el gato? -.

A Byakko se le saltan las venas mirando a Raven con rabia. -a quien llamas gato vieja loca!-.

A Madara se puso mas pálido aun si era posible, y Blake ya se estaba bajando de Madara para crearle un digno entierro al próximo muerto.

Raven miro al tigre blanco tranquilamente .- hablo… el gato hablo… -. Los ojos de ella fueron atrás y se desmayo cayéndose hacia atrás.

Madara alargo sus colas atrapándola antes de que se diese con el suelo. Blake se sorprendió y dejo la pala limpiándose las manos sacudiéndolas y acercándose a Madara.- no me esperaba eso. -. Dice acercándose a Raven tocándole la mejilla con un una ramita que sabe Mounty de donde la saco.

Madara empezó a caminar con raven en su espalda agarrada por sus colas llevándola a su carpa.

Blake suspira y mira a Byakko tomándolo en sus brazos para caminar a la carpa que compartía con Madara. -es sorprendente lo que hiciste con Raven sensei. -.

Byako solto un bufido mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de la niña.- no es mi culpa que nunca haya visto a un animal hablar. -. Ríe entre Dientes.- me había olvidado lo que se sentía ver el desconcierto en una persona al ver a un animal hablar. -.

Blake alza una ceja ante esto, pero se encoje de hombros tenia toda una noche para preguntarle a byako de que hablaba.

* * *

 _ ***CARPA DE RAVEN***_

* * *

Raven estaba acostada en su bolsa de Dormir ya que madara la había puesto allí, este mismo estaba al lado de ella sentado en posición seiza, con un suspiro Madara uso una de sus colas y cogió una manta, para arroparla, justo cuando pensaba en levantarse oyó la voz distintiva de su Maestro en su cabeza.

.- ( _Oye chico, quédate aquí unos minutos mas necesito hablar con tu tia acerca de algunas cosas)_ -.

Madara tuvo una mirada confundida en su cara.- _(De que quiere hablar con ella sensei? Si puedo saber claro.)-._ No quería hacer molestar a su Maestro después el Entrenamiento seria un verdadero infierno, aunque eso no le evita hacer bromas a su Maestro.

.- _(No es de algo que te debas preocupar por eso, has los signos de manos que te dire)-._ Madara suspira y empieza a hacer un par de signos de manos terminando haciendo un circulo con los dedos apuntando hacia Raven.- **_JUTSU CAMBIO DE CUERPOS_** -. Para este momento Madara debería estar en el suelo, pero esto no era así ya que alguien mas había tomado su lugar, su maestro para ser mas exactos lo había hecho.

Madara suspiro cansadamente, no sabia mucho del jutsu que su maestro le había pedido hacer pero algo le dice que no importa aun si se queda o se va, daría lo mismo, su maestro volvería a el.

Con esto en mente, Madara salió de la carpa de su Tía y se dirigió a la suya.

* * *

 _ ***CARPA DE MADARA Y BLAKE***_

* * *

Madara entro a su carpa echando a un lado la tela de esta misma, para ver a Blake sentada al lado de las cobijas para dormir. Ella estaba sosteniendo a Byako en sus brazos y acariciándolo suavemente, Madara casi se perdió el movimiento de las orejas de Blake, cuando se dirigieron a el.

Madara sonríe y alza una mano con el signo de la paz .-hey-.

Blake sonríe pero cambia a una cara de leve preocupación .- tu tía estará bien?-.

Madara sonríe de oreja a oreja acercándose a ella y sentándose frente a ella .- por su puesto, una simple caída no le hará nada a ella. Total, tiene su aura para curarla no?-.

Blake asiente, es verdad. El aura cuando estaba activada en una persona, no solo lo hacia mas fuerte, rápido, y resistente yaqué también era como una armadura o escudo. También mejoraba muchas funciones físicas, como la protección contra enfermedades o la curación de las personas en si, mientras mas aura tengas es mas probable que no te enfermes o te cures mucho mas rápido. .-es cierto-. Voltea la mirada a Byako que esta en sus brazos, y ríe ligeramente por lo adorable que se veía.

Madara suspira ligeramente y se frota la cabeza. .-emm… Blake, puedo decirte algo?-. Blake asiente mirándolo con una ceja levantada con curiosidad. .- pues… sucede que tienes una red de chakra, que en estos momentos regula las energías de tu aura y tu semblanza, suministrándoles energía a ambos-.

Blake, sinceramente no entendía casi nada… no la culpen es una niña de no mas de 7 años, no es que conozca todo lo que mueve al mundo, pero ella había entendido algo bastante bien, por lo que alzo una mano con un leve. .- Yatta! -. Lo había visto en un programa como la protagonista a veces celebraba. Miro espesante a Madara. .- y, como hago para sacarlo? Es como el aura o como?-. .estaba entusiasmada y se estaba aguantando las ganas de saltar solo por que Byako se veía muy tierno recostado de ella.

Madara se rasco la cabeza tímidamente para suspirar y ponerse serio, mirando a Blake. .- Blake tu red de chakra es prácticamente inactivo (o eso me dijo el sensei) lo que puedo hacer para activar tu chakra es darte una descarga de eso mismo, pero debes de tener en cuenta que esto dolerá, y mucho. O al menos a mi me dolió bastante-.

Blake miro con los ojos muy abiertos y con un leve temblor. .- c- como se siente -. Realmente no quería saber pero seria mejor para prepararse no?.

Madara simplemente la miro. .-creo que seria similar a cuando te quemas con el sol pero mas fuerte y desde dentro-.

Blake ahora si tenia miedo pero si lo pensaba un poco, era mejor tener el chakra, era mucho mas explosivo por asi decirlo que el aura, te daba varias veces mas lo de el aura sin contar la defensa. .-Madara… quiero que lo actives, lo… necesitare para lo que hare-.

Madara miro a Byako. .- lo harías por mi?-.

Byako entendió el mensaje oculto 'No la quiero lastimar' Byako asintió y antes de que Blake lo supiera estaba desmayada, Byako había usado un pequeño shunshin _/no se si haci es que se llama, póngamelo en los comentarios por favor jeje/_ de relámpagos apareciendo detras de la cabeza de ella dándole un golpe en la nuca desmayándola.

Madara le sonrió a Byako. .- gracias -. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y le mando una descarga de chakra, parecido a cuando alguien quiere sacar a otra persona de un genjutsu. Pudo ver con su sharnigan activo la red de chakra de Blake empezar a iluminarse, pero también la mueca de dolor en su rostro, la desmayaron para que no recordara nada al menos.

* * *

 _ ***DIAS MAS TARDE***_

* * *

Blake, con una mochila, se estaba retirando junto a 2 personas una mujer y un hombre ambos faunos dejando atrás a Madara y a Raven quienes se despedían con la mano de ella.

Cuando estuvo ya fuera de su vista Raven suspiro y miro a Madara agachándose a su altura. .- Madara, se que será difícil, pero tengo que contarte que debo irme por un tiempo -. Los ojos de Madara se abrieron en shock e incredulidad, Raven suspiro levemente, no es como si quisiera separarse de el, mas bien es que debía mover el su campamento a otro sitio, donde estaban se estaban viendo muchos grim así que lo mejor era moverse, y ella debía estar con ellos por si sucedía algo. .- Tranquilo, te conseguí a alguien que se ocupara de ti mientras no este, es mi-. . Suspira exasperada. .- hermano gemelo, su nombre es Qrow -. Al ver que iba a ser interrumpida hablo rápidamente. .- se lo que te eh dicho de el y no es mentira en ningún aspecto, pero también es un gran luchador y se que puede ocuparse de ti mientras no este-. .le entrega un papel con unas coordenadas y la foto de un hombre, con el pelo color negro azabache, ojos rojos, una barba de chivo, una complexión muscular aerodinámica se podría decir, con lo que parecía ser un esmoquin blanco con gris al medio, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de combate.

Madara miro esto brevemente antes de mirar a su tía y abrazarla con fuerza. .- volverás… cierto?-.

Raven sonrió y unió la frente suya con la de el alzando un meñique, lo cual repitió Madara y los unieron. .- es una promesa -.

Madara sonríe y Raven le da un beso en la frente antes de levantarse, ponerse su mascara y sacar su espada, alejándose de el. .- nos vemos luego Madara-. .corta la espada en el are abriendo un agujero y se va por el.

Madara suspira derrotado y mira a su alrededor a los arboles. - jeh… otra vez solo… hacia tiempo que la tía Raven no me dejaba completamente solo-. .miro por donde se había ido Blake. Y sonrió levemente antes de concentrar chakra en sus pies y desaparecer saltando entre los arboles, llegaría rápidamente al lugar de reunión.

* * *

 _ ***UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE***_

* * *

Madara llego a un pequeño pueblo, mirando desde la copa de un árbol, reviso el área con su sharingan buscando al hermano de su tía, hasta que lo vio en una esquina mirando un reloj, mientras veía a la gente pasar.

Madara sonrió levemente y salto desde donde estaba cayendo al suelo con un ruido soldo, cayendo en cuclillas con los brazos a los lados, mirando al frente camino sin mayores problemas entrando al pueblo, no le importaron en lo mas mínimo las miradas que le lanzaban, sabia que era raro, ver a un fauno con orejas y cola, y lo peor verlo con no solo una si no 3 colas!, era algo muy raro, pero solo para las personas o faunos normales quienes sabia de la raza de fauno que era Madara sabían que era algo de lo mas normal. Camino sin prisas ni pausas hasta llegar frente a aquel hombre.

Qrow miro hacia abajo al niño que tenia delante, cabello oscuro, orejas de zorro, colas de zorro, pantalones, camisa negras, mas las zapatillas azules y la mochila de acampar en su espalda. Lo que le saco un sudor a Qrow. .-(a este niño le gusta el negro no?)-. . Se encogió de hombros, si eran los gustos de el chico no haría nada.

Qrow le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera mientras caminaba fuera del pueblo hacia un camino del bosque.

Madara camino cerca de el. .- emm… señor Qrow? A donde vamos?-.

Qrow sonrió y le vio. .- o? Ni siquiera tío Qrow? Después de todo es a mi hermana quien llamas tia-.

Madara parpadeo, y pensó que era cierto después de todo llamaba a Raven tía, así que su hermano seria su tío… verdad?. .- ok emm, Tio Qrow, a dónde vamos?.

Qrow, miro al frente con una sonrisa. .- iremos por ahí a ver a alguien importante-.

Madara alzo una ceja. .- a quién? -.

Qrow sonrió con santificación mirando al cielo. .- a los que tienen el mejor polvo del mundo, y están en atlas-. . Mira a Madara. .sabes quienes son? -. Madara niega con la cabeza. .- iremos a ver a shnee-. . Sonríe ampliamente y Madara solo se encogerá de hombros, no habrá nadie más que esperaba que pudiese ser amigo de ellos, así que con una sonrisa sigue a su nuevo tío a una nueva aventura.

* * *

 _ *** notas de autor ***_

 **Hey hey hey, que tal?** _ **Me extrañaron?**_

 **Madara Uchiha: nadie lo hizo idiota.**

 **Shees no era para tanto agua fiestas, de todas las formas aquí acabo la parte 3, que pasara en la 4? Eh? ¿Qué sucederá cuando un fauno nada más ni nada menos se presente en la residencia de una familia que más odian? O bueno en caso de Weis? Véalo en el próximo episodio de ...**

 _ **Un héroe olvidado ...**_


	4. Capitulo4: Una heredera y nueva mision

_**Jo jo jola ja todos como estan, aqui en un nuevo capitulo de Un Heroe Olvidado.**_

 _ **Sin más empecemos.**_

* * *

Habían pasado unos días, desde que tanto el joven shinobi/samurai como el cuervo borracho se habían unido, uno al otro en su viaje.

Madara había seguido practicando su lucha con la espada bajo la tutela de aquel hombre que ya había dejado alguna huella en el pequeño chico, primero se dio cuenta de que no le puedes dejar el mapa, ya que no sabrá dónde está el norte por su vida, pareciera que tenía el sentido de orientación de una mosca borracha y drogada, no sabia porque había hecho esa conjetura pero era lo más cercano que podía pensar de el hombre.

También se había dado cuenta de que el hombre era un buen maestro, aunque tampoco se sorprendió mucho cuando el hombre le había dicho que era profesor en signal, y se había tomado unas semanas de vacaciones para hacer algunas misiones menores, como proteger a cierto hombre que no conocía, pero que parecía ser importante.

Encogiéndose de hombros descarto esa línea de pensamientos para seguir practicando con la guadaña de práctica que su tío Qrow el gran borra- digo el shinigami grim, le había prestado, hacía unos Días que empezó a enseñarle a utilizar la guadaña le había preguntado el por que pero el solo le respondió.

"por que seria divertido ver a un niño usar la guadaña"

Madara no supo qué responder a eso, según él mismo le había dicho la única persona a quien le iba a enseñar era su sobrina Ruby, no la conocía así que no le podía importar menos.

Dejó de practicar, mientras veía a su tío empezar a llamarlo para seguir el camino, parece que había conseguido más información cerca de aquella persona que deben buscar y encontrar.

Tomando un vuelo hasta Atlas.

Salieron del aeropuerto para empezar a caminar en una dirección en concreto.

Madara se había dado cuenta de que este reino era… algo… tecnológico? Según su maestro la palabra correcta sería militarizado, los edificios eran blancos en su gran mayoría y las calles negras con líneas blancas, habían soldados y robots por todos lados, lo cual lo hizo encogerse un poco detrás de su tío cuando un soldado se le quedó mirando por un rato.

Madara sabia que era fuerte, sabía que si se liberaba por completo pudiese matar a muchos de los soldados con o sin aura o armadura. Pero… aun asi no se sentía muy bien cuando alguien lo miraba demasiado tiempo.

Qrow al ver lo que sucedía solo le mando una mirada irritada al soldado quien miró al shinigami grim también con la misma intensidad hasta que supo quien era, el soldado pudo sentir como la sangre del rostro se escapaba a otros lugares dejándolo pálido, Qrow sonrió al ver lo pálido que estaba el soldado para hacerle un movimiento de cabeza a un lado indicando que se fuera, el soldado no lo pensó 2 veces y salió disparado en la dirección que le indicaba el viejo cuervo.

Caminaron un par de horas más hasta llegar a un parque, donde se sentaron en un banco mientras Madara seguía practicando un nuevo jutsu, según su Maestro uno de los héroes de la guerra lo había usado y lo llamaba "razengan" no lo entendía mucho pero seguiría practicando, tampoco era una molestia.

Qrow tomó un sorbo de su cantimplora dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía más alcohol, con un suspiro miro alrededor y vio una pequeña cafetería. - bingo-. Sonrió.- oye chico?-. Llamando la atención de Madara quien lo vio con curiosidad .- quieres jugar un rato?-. Qrow vio como Madara parecía confundido para que luego se iluminan sus ojos asintiendo rápidamente, el cazador veterano estaba impresionado de que su cabeza no haya salido volando con la intensidad que lo había hecho.-bien, yo iré por algo de comer, por allá-. Señalando el establecimiento con su pulgar por encima de su hombro.- solo por si necesitas algo-. Encogiéndose de hombros, se levantó del banco caminando hacia la cafetería.- nos vemos en una hora pequeño kuro-.

Madara se confunde con lo último pero lo desecho encogiéndose de hombros, kuro significa negro así que no se desviaba de su estilo de ropa aunque… las puntas de su cola eran blancas igual para el pelo en sus orejas de zorro.

Madara camino por el parque hasta ver a unos niños faunos, sonrió y se empezó a acercar a ellos, viendo que son 5 de ellos, 2 parecen ser perros, 1 gato y los otros 2 conejos. Aunque en medio de ellos que estaban haciendo un circulo en medio de ellos había un atisbo de pelo blanco, lo cual lo confundió empezando a acercar más.

* * *

 _ **Weis pov. Momentos antes.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee soy la hija Jacques Schnee y Silversnow Schnee, tambien soy la heredera de Schnee Dust Company o… SDC para abreviar, tengo 2 hermanos, Winter y whitley, winter es la mayor, yo soy la de en medio y mi hermano el menor que apenas tiene 4 años y no entiendo por que el parece odiarme… bueno.

Hoy mi madre estaba cuidando a mi hermano, mi padre salió a una reunión y mi hermana estaba en la academia de atlas, yo salí esta mañana de mi casa a dar un paseo hasta que pude librarme de el guardaespaldas que me encarga mi padre para ir a jugar al parque… ahí… fue que todo se volvió complicado… primero encontré unos niños para jugar, pero no era lo que esperaba eran todos faunos, yo sinceramente no tengo nada en contra de los faunos, pero no quisiera jugar con ellos, justo cuando me estaba por ir ellos me habían rodeado… y… allí… empezó el infierno.

Me hablaron mal… me golpearon… sólo hablando sobre lo malvado que era yo por ser de la familia schnee, sinceramente yo no tenia ningún recuerdo haciéndole algo a algún fauno, pude ver mientras me daban por en medio de las piernas de uno de los niños a otro niño fauno que se acercaba, este niño tenía el pelo negro, ojos negros con reflejos rojos, tenía orejas de algún tipo de canino posiblemente de un zorro, detrás de él pude ver 1… 2… 3!? Colas? Nunca había visto algo así, según yo los faunos o tenían orejas o tenían cola pero no ambos o al menos no 3 colas junto a eso.

No pude seguir mi evaluación sobre el niño ya que sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza, vi arriba viendo que me había agarrado del pelo.

.- te haremos sentir el polvo como lo haces con nuestros padres ya verás lo que te mereces BASTARDA!-. Había dicho uno de los niños con orejas de perro.

Para este punto ya estaba llorando. ¿por que me hacían esto? ¿que les había hecho yo? Yo solo quería jugar un rato… nada más... y seguro que el otro niño me hará lo mismo, cierro los ojos rezando a que alguien me ayude o salve.

* * *

 _ **Madara pov. Segundos después.**_

* * *

A través de los niños pude ver a una niña del pelo blanco vestida con un vestido azul muy lindo, sinceramente lo primero que pensé de ella era que era una yuki hime (princesa de las nieves) por lo pálido de su piel sus ojos azul celeste y pelo blanco.

Me acerque mas cuando empecé a sentir las emociones negativos que prácticamente salían como metralla de esos niños, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño, llegue hasta ellos viendo lo que le hacían a la niña.

Activo mi sharingan con furia, podía sentir los sentimientos de ella, confusión, tristeza y desesperación.

No espere más y alargue mis colas haciendo que los niños se sorprenda por esto, parece que creen que estoy de su lado ya que sonrieron. Mire a la niña que me miraba con más miedo y solo la mire con preocupación, con un movimiento de mis colas aleje a todos los niños mandándolos a volar un poco.

.- que hacen estúpidos?-. Sinceramente estaba molesto no iba a molestarme con ser buena persona.

Uno de los niños me miró primero con confusión y luego con furia.- qué haces idiota. No sabes quien es? Es Weiss Schnee su familia esclaviza nuestra raza-.

Sinceramente me sorprendió lo que dijeron, pero luego me acordé lo que me dijo mi maestro.

En sus tiempos habían esclavos reales, si sus padres fueran esclavos ellos no pudieran ni siquiera estar aquí.

Aunque ciertamente no entendía mucho de eso, con un suspiro los mire a todos con el ceño fruncido.- no me importa lo que hayan hecho sus padre mientras ella no haya hecho nada, así que-. Como vio en un manga un chico llamado kaneki cuando usaba su kagune, no fue tan idiota para romper su dedo pero si tomó su misma forma mientras administraba aura a sus colas haciéndolas duras como el acero y apuntándole al frente mirando a los niños con su sharingan girando.- quien es el primero en tirar la primera piedra?-.

Los niños uno a uno empezaron a irse corriendo prometiendo en algún momento hacerlo pagar por esto, Madara suspiro ante esto, sin bajar la guardia dándose la vuelta para mirar a la chica.- estas bien?-.

La niña me miró con incertidumbre algo raspada y con algunos moretones, sinceramente estaba preocupado por ella, acerqué mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse hasta que sentí una firma de aura a mi lado usando mis colas nos cubrió a ambos para luego escuchar y sentir el filo de una espada… aunque parecía una estocada, mire a mi lado viendo a una chica, llevaba lo que yo llamaría la ropa militar de los soldado y también se parecía bastante a la chica que yo estaba defendiendo, algún tipo de familiar quizás?, la mire confundido por un momento esforzándome por no moverme ya que la chica estaba detrás de mí.

La mujer parecía darse cuenta de que no rompería mi defensa fácilmente ya que saltó hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre nosotros.- hermana?-. Escuche a la chica detrás de mí.

Parpadeo confundido, bueno eso responde una de mis preguntas… pero… por qué nos ataca?.- Weiss tranquila estarás bien ya estoy aquí-.

Ok… ahora siento que esto es un graaan malentendido… yo no fui quien la atacó… .- disculpe… señorita pero… yo no fui quien atacó a… .- miró a la niña detrás de mi.- Weiss?-. Ella asiente.- ok bien a Weiss, yo no fui quien la atacó-. La mujer me mira de arriba a abajo.

.- pruébalo-. Preparando su espada y una especie de sellos o no se que sean aparecen debajo y alrededor de ella, supongo que es su semblanza.

Weiss parece entender la situación usando mi brazo para levantarse y mantenerse recta.- es tal y como él... dice, Winter, el me salvo de unos niños que me estaban molestando. -. Sonrió al ver a la mujer a sentir y guardar su espada para empezar a acercarse a mi e inclinar la cabeza levemente.

.- siento haberte atacado y te agradezco por ayudar a mi hermana-. Le sonrió y lo desestimó con una reverencia propia para que se ponga recta.

.- no hay problema, es normal que actúes así pero para la próxima ve la situación por completo o pregunta. -. Ella se pone recta y asiente pareciendo algo avergonzada por lo que hizo, a mis sentidos llegó el olor a alcohol con algo de cobre, lo que significaba una cosa, me di la vuelta viendo a mi tío acercarse con una sonrisa y una funda en la mano derecha mientras su otra mano permanecía en su bolsillo.

Mire a mi tío y suspire, seguro estaba borracho aunque… tampoco es como si lo hubiese visto sobrio alguna vez, mire a las 2 chicas, Weiss parecía confundida mientras Winter si no mal recuerdo su nombre parecía… algo molesta tal vez asqueada, me encojo de hombros no sería la primera vez era demasiado normal que algunas personas se disgustan por mi tío oliendo a alcohol o se asustarán por saber quién era.

Tio Qrow vio a la chica… mujer… no estoy seguro se ve madura pero diría que no pasaría por mucho de los 15… tal vez.- Winter, tiempo sin verte ice queen-.

Pude sentir en mis entrañas lo que sentí la vez que corte un mechón de cabello de mi tía, lo que me hizo alejarme de Winter y parece que no fui el único con un instinto de preservación ya que Weiss hizo lo mismo, aunque Winter lo único que hizo fue ponerse recta con los brazos tras la espalda.- Qrow. Estoy segura de que te había pedido que dejaras de llamarme así-.

Tio solo se encogió de hombro antes de mirarme acercarse a mí y entregarme la funda que parecía tener algo de comida para llevar… o tal vez una hamburguesa? Quien sabe.- y bien ice queen, puedo preguntar por que… mira con algo molesto.- Atacaste al chico?-.

Winter parecía algo avergonzada antes de suspirar e inclinarse levemente ante Qrow, cosa que este no esperaba si su mirada de sorpresa significaba algo. Alzando sus manos y moviéndolas al frente y hacia atrás.- wow wow wow Ice Queen tranquila solo pregunte qué sucedió. -. Mira a Madara.- que sucedió kuro? -.

Madara le explico todo a Qrow mientras Weiss miraba algo molesta a Qrow, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas miró intensamente a Qrow hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y moviéndose de al lado de Madara se acerca a Qrow.- oye! Por que llamas a mi hermana Ice Queen? Ella no es una Reyna de hielo, para tu información señor… señor con olor a alcohol.- dice para poner una pose ganadora, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa.

Madara la miró parpadeando varias veces antes de mirar a Qrow, este devuelve la mirada confundido antes de resoplar ligeramente antes de empezar a reír entre dientes para empezar a reír fuertemente a carcajadas, Weiss parecía confundida alzando una ceja para mirar a Madara sin cambiar su posición, quien solo alzo las manos y mover la cabeza confundido al igual que ella.

Qrow se limpia una lágrima de el ojo mientras dejaba de reírse.- Uff hace mucho que no me reia de esa forma, bien pequeña heredera, debes de pensar mejor tus insultos.- revoloteando el pelo con una mano para que le quiten la mano de encima de una palmada por parte de Winter.

Suspirando Winter mira a Qrow duramente quien solo sonríe de oreja a oreja confiado.- Qrow agradecería que no toques a mi hermana, además. Considero que es algo que te describe muy bien.- dice con una sonrisa, solo para que Qrow se encogiera de hombros y empezara a caminar en una dirección siguiéndolo Winter.

Madara solo suspiro y empezó a caminar para ser detenido por Weiss.- si? Yuki Hime?-. Weiss parpadeo confundida y antes de que pueda preguntar.- princesa de la nieve, y antes de que te sientas insultada las princesas o mujeres de la nieve eran conocidas por su gran belleza y en algunas historias su corazón de oro, o su corazón de chimenea congelada-.

Weiss se cruzó de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras empezaban a caminar.- chimenea congelada?-. Estaba molesta y eso era sin duda como este… este… no sabia ni como llamarlo la llamaba corazón de hielo en pocas palabras (ignorando lo primero que dijo, si mis amigos a veces las chicas se dan más cuenta de lo malo que dijiste aunque lo primero o último haya sido un gran cumplido) este idiota NO LA CONOCÍA! Y se atrevía a llamarla así, increíble solo… increíble.

Madara suspiró!.- ya que me dejaras continuar. Lo de corazón de chimenea congelada es por que por fuera pueden parecer un bloque de hielo pero si buscas… si enciendes la llama pueden ser las personas mas amables o amorosas que puedas conocer. Esas son las Yuki Onna o en tu caso Yuki Hime (si, se que las historias que se cuentan de las Yuki Onna no son las mejores pero, oye cambiar un poco la historia no hace nada, verdad?) Ciertamente la chica frente a él tenia 1 de 2.

bastante orgullosa o al menos es lo que da a entender, sea por su apellido o por derecho propio… dudaba que fuese el segundo.

2.O puede ser o tener algo o alguien que la lleve a ser así, como lo sabe o lo piensa? Su maestro le mostró por ilusiones como eran varios de los herederos de señores feudales o jefes de clanes, no era por que quisieran solo… los criaban así.

Solo eran corazonadas nada fijo. Pero algo era algo, con un encogimiento de hombros Madara siguió su camino siguiendo a los 2 adultos.

Weiss estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a su hermana y al hombre que según su hermana se llamaba Qrow, Su hermana caminaba erguida recta como debía ser una dama en su mente, caminando con clase y estilo mientras que… Qrow, estaba algo inclinado caminando con las manos en los bolsillos como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, y el chico a su lado… aunque andaba con aquel hombre podía ver que el chico caminaba recto incluso sus colas también sus orejas como un soldado, aunque pareciese que a veces se ponía algo nervioso cuando los soldados lo miraban, no era algo raro, para nada algo raro, con un suspiro siguió caminando como toda una dama o como su madre lo hacía… su madre…

Weiss cambio su mirada a una algo triste o nostálgica, su Madre hace unos años que había empezado a beber alcohol, desde entonces había visto a su madre siempre con una mirada larga y… fácilmente vacía, ella era una niña pero sabía que esa era la mirada de su madre, su padre era un hombre de negocios y, solo eso se preocupaba aún más por sus negocios que incluso su familia, SU PROPIA SANGRE!, Su hermana fue desheredara solo por querer seguir el camino de ser cazadora, ella misma quiere ser cazadora pero, bueno.

negando con la cabeza doblaron en una esquina para luego seguir sus pensamientos.

volviendo a su madre, estaba preocupada por ella su madre apenas tiene a Klein que usualmente está demasiado ocupado ocupándose de los asuntos de su padre, o su hermana que está demasiado ocupada con lo del ejército de Atlas, o ella misma que está en la escuela aprendiendo todo lo que se necesita para ser una gran heredera de SDC (Schnee Dust Company) o también la COSUDE, Su hermano Whitley no cuenta ya que parece haberse pegado a su padre como una garrapata desde que pudo salir de los brazos de su madre, y su padre… pues en sus propias palabras. _"Demasiado ocupado para trivialidades"_.

Su madre no se quejaba verbalmente pero… sabía que algo pasaba, dormían en dormitorios separados incluso.

Madara miró a un lado a Weiss y Pudo verla fruncir el ceño en pensamiento, estaba algo preocupado por lo que estaría pensando ella pero lo desestimó, serán sus problemas no los suyos y su tía le había enseñado muy bien que los problemas de otros no eran los suyo aunque… podía hacer excepciones a esa regla a veces.

Caminando unos minutos más llegaron hasta una intersección donde había una limusina estacionada, y había un hombre al lado de una puerta de esta abierta.

El hombre era algo bronceado con una calvicie que solo pasaba por encima de su cabeza mientras los lados aún tenía pelo, tenía la vestimenta de un mayordomo común y… pues no sabia que decir de sus ojos ya que habían cambiado de rojos a dorados en poco tiempo lo cual hizo a Madara parpadear un par de veces.

Al acercarse a la limusina el grupo de 4 personas la primera ´persona en hablar fue el mayordomo después de hacer una reverencia a la mayor de las hermanas.- señorita Schnee, es un gusto volver a verla espero que todo haya salido bien, con la joven Weiss.-. Dijo mirando por un segundo a Weiss algo molesto, pero no de la molestia de una persona que desprecia si no de la molestia de un padre a un niño, una molestia con amor por haber estado preocupado… si… Madara tampoco entendió muy bien lo que le había explicado su padre hace un tiempo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Madara Miro como la hermana de Weiss empezaba a hablar también.- Todo esta bien Klein no tiendes de que preocuparte, encontré a Weiss y- fue cortada cuando Klein o el Mayordomo paso rápidamente al lado de ella y se acerco a Weis para empezar a revisarla, tenia un par de moretones y el ojo algo rojo, el pelo lo tenia revuelo y un poco sucio, Madara casi maldijo su suerte cuando un fuego se encendió en los ojos de el mayordomo quien lo miro con ira insana.

Winter viendo lo que sucedería hablo en voz alta de nuevo.-KLEIN tranquilo, el sr. West no fue quien le hizo nada de eso a Weis fueron unos niños faunos ya me lo explicaron ambos hace un rato-.

Klein miro a Madara unos segundos antes de suspirar y que sus ojos se volvieran ligeramente plateados, Madara estaba pensando que este hombre o tenia un Dojutsu o tenia una semblanza/Apariencia que hacia que sus ojos cambiaran de color.

Klein asintió y se alejo un poco de Weiss y se acerca a Madara haciendo una reverdecía que este devolvió.-gracias por salvar a la joven Weiss, se lo agradezco mucho, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo.-

Madara se levantó al mismo tiempo que Klein, Quien le estaba dando una gran sonrisa hasta que vio sus orejas y cola alzando una ceja curioso, pero se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia Winter y Qrow, Madara se acerco a Weiss por un lado.- amm… enserio es tan raro que tenga orejas y cola?-. Weiss lo miro como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

Poniendo su cabeza en su mano.- debes estar bromeando verdad?-.

Madara inclinó su cabeza a un lado algo confundido.- pues… no. Por que lo estaría?-.

Weiss lo miro por un buen rato antes de suspirar.- sinceramente no estoy muy segura pero por las miradas que te han dado no debe ser algo demasiado común, no crees?-.

Madara sonrió tontamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza algo avergonzado.- si… es cierto, tampoco de donde vengo eh visto a algún fauno como yo, lo siento. -. Dice algo deprimido con un suspiro.

Weiss solo suspira antes de extenderle su mano al ver la confusión en el rostro de Madara pone los ojos en blanco y la agita un poco haciendo que una bombilla brillara encima de la cabeza de Madara lo cual le hizo sacar una gota estilo anime a Weiss ya que juraría a ver visto literalmente como la bombilla se iluminaba dándose la mano por fin.- Pensé por un segundo que no sabrías ni siquiera hacer algo así-.

Madara la miro algo confundido y estaba por asentir hasta que se detuvo.- oi oi de que hablas, como que ni siquiera, kono baka chibi hime-.

Weiss parpadeo confundida y frunció el seño.- Que quiere decir eso-. Exigió que le dijera separando sus manos para tomar una posición parecida a un gato molesto.

Madara se cruzo de brazos haciendo una impresión casi perfecta de su sensei soltando un resoplido al puro estilo Uchiha, Haciendo que Weiss se ponga roja del enojo.

Winter se acerco a los 2 alzando una ceja por lo que sucede antes de encogerse de hombros.- Weiss?-. Llamando la atención de ambos.-Despídete del sr. West-. siendo interrumpida por Madara.

.- Lo siento, pero no me importaría si solo me llamas Madara usualmente no soy tan formal-. Winter lo miro impasible solo asintiendo para mirar a Weiss.

.-nos vemos en el auto, despídete apropiadamente del sr. Madara-. Con eso camino con las manos detrás de la espalda baja hacia la limusina posiblemente para despedirse de Qrow.

Weiss ve la figura de su hermana alejándose, para mirar a Madara quien solo tenía una mirada impasible por no llamarla estoica, recordándose de que el mismo chico fue quien la había salvado y no recordando si le había agradecido se puso algo roja ahora por otra razón.- b-bien-. Confundiendo a Madara quien alzo una ceja hacia ella, quien doblo la cabeza a otro sitio cruzándose de brazos.- t-te agradezco por haberme salvado-.

Madara alzo una ceja solo para sonreír y negar con la cabeza.- tranquila no fue ningún problemas, no hay nada que agradecer Yuki Hime, fue un placer-. Riéndose entre dientes.

Mientras tanto Weiss se sonrojaba mas profundamente y lo miraba poniendo sus manos en su cadera inclinándose ligeramente al frente.- i-idiota te atreves a no querer mis agradecimientos, de Weiss Schnee?-.

Madara alzo una ceja por esto, alzo ambas manos en señal de rendición frente a el, okay? No es tan importante de todas formas nadie salió herido… además de ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Como dije no fue ningún problema, tranquila no es para tanto, además te están esperando-. Señalando a un lado a su hermana mirándola algo impaciente con ambos hombre mirando la escena, Qrow sonriendo parecía que lo hallaba divertido mientras Klein parecía analizando todo.

Weiss se puso recta y tosió un par de veces en su puño antes de mirar a Madara.- espero que nos podamos volver a reunir-. Para empezar a caminar hacia su hermana, entrando primero a la limusina siendo seguida luego por su hermana, para que Klein cerrase la puerta.

Klein se despido de Qrow y le envio una pequeña sonrisa a Madara antes de sentarse en el asiento de el conductor y empezar a conducir.

Qrow se acerco a Madara y le revolvió el pelo empezando a caminar.- venga chico tenemos cosas que hacer aun, además aun debes comerte esas hamburguesas-. Señalando a la funda en las manos de el.

Madara se adelanto para estar al lado de Qrow, preguntándose donde o que estaría haciendo su tia ahora, seguro estaba haciendo algo emocionante o heroico.

* * *

 _ **LEJOS DE ATLAS CERCA DE HAVEN EN MISTRAL.**_

* * *

En un bosque por un camino a las afueras de haven habían 2 siluetas una era alta y la otra pequeña mas parecida a la silueta de un niño, la primera figura llevaba una armadura de samurái y una mascara grim en su cinturón, mientras la segunda llevaba ropas verdes sencillas, una blusa blanca en la parte superior y verde en la inferior con pantalones azules hasta las rodillas, con sandalias marrones en los pies, su piel era bronceada y el color de sus ojos era castaño.

Raven Branwen era la primera figura y la segunda no era otra que la doncella de la primavera una pequeña niña enérgica de no mucho mas de 9 a 10 quien mientras caminaba a unos pasos delante de Raven, estaba entonando una pequeña melodía mientras silbaba.

(inserte aquí la canción de Lost woods de the legend of zelda ocarina of time)

Raven dejo que su mente vagara en pensamientos, pensando en lo que ha sucedido desde que se separo de Madara, primero fue con su tribu para re ubicarla, los grimm estaban aumentando en cantidad donde estaban antes, así que debían re ubicarse lo cual no fue tan difícil y sinceramente duraron mucho menos de lo que pensó originalmente que duraría, así que con el tiempo libre pensó que no estaría mal una misión o 2 después de todo su tribu le había dado por así decirlo un tiempo libre, aunque casi lo odiaba tuvo que llamar a Ozpin por una.

Sinceramente no le sorprendió que el hombre le haya hablado con suavidad y paciencia… también con formas sutiles de hacer que ella vuelva a beacon o con su antigua familia.

Esto la hizo casi resoplar con diversión.

Ella no tenia a Yang junto a Madara enseñándole a ser una gran guerrera por su misma culpa, ella junto a su hermano habían sido descubiertos de ser espías de su tribu no mucho tiempo des pues de llegar a beacon se le había dado la opción de irse o trabajar para Ozpin, su hermano y ella sin dudar prefirieron trabajar con el hombre asa tomarían la educación de cazador y serian mucho mas poderos para proteger su tribu adema las misiones a las que los mandaban tampoco eran la gran cosa.

A ella junto a su hermano la había metido en el equipo STRQ Donde conoció a quien seria su mejor amiga y segunda esposa junto a ella, Summer Rose y su Futuro/Ex esposo Taiyang Xiao Long, antes de que alguien se lo pregunte si, ella era parte de un pequeño harem, desde la gran guerra hace unas décadas la gran mayoría de los hombres habían sido extinguidos así que los harems y el matrimonio de hombres con varias mujeres fue aceptado desde entonces para poder aumentar el numero de la población humana y por supuesto de los hombres aunque… tal parece que los hombres actuales tenían muchos cromosomas "X" o lo que sea.

Suspirando alzo la vista viendo que el camino se separaba en 2 senderos teniendo que llegar al mar para tomar un bullhead e ir a beacon para llevar a la niña tomo el camino de la izquierda para volver a sus pensamientos.

Estaba algo feliz de la vez que tuvo que irse de casa su amiga no estaba allí para verla irse, eso aunque sucedió hace años lo recuerda como si hubiese sucedido hace no mas de 2 minutos o horas. Dejando que su mente vagara hasta ese momento.

Recordaba haber ido a una misión aquel día llegar a beacon y haber recibido una historia pero no sin escuchar una palabras que la marcarian "cual es tu cuento de hadas favorito?" Raven se consideraba una mujer fuerte, diablos sabia que aunque Ozpin era fuerte podía defenderse e incluso tal vez y solo tal vez derrotarlo en un combate, pero… eso cambio con lo que le dijo Ozpin, si esa era su verdadero nombre, Doncellas, dioses y reliquias que pondrían a todo remanente de cabeza en menos de lo que ella cortaría un alpha beowolf en 2, con todo esto también le contó de Salem, la madre todo los Grimm y una mujer con la fuerza suficiente para que solamente la 4 doncellas puedan derrotarla si tuviesen la ayuda de aquel viejo Mago…

Esto aunque ella no lo quiera admitir la lleno de temor, fue a su casa con muchas cosas en mente pero la principal era su tribu, apenas iba a visitarlos solo a ver como andaban y si llamaban para cosas importantes, Taiyang no lo aceptaba del todo pero ya el a ella no le importaba se había casado y por un tiempo incluso estuvo enamorada de la voluntad y fuerza de aquel hombre pero nada de eso ya quedaba dentro de aquel que una vez llamo su "Hombre."

Raven no negaría que Taiyang era fuerte, ella lo sabría de primera mano que no se le debía subestimar pero habían cosas que ella no dejaba pasar como el ejemplo de que nunca, ni una vez la enfrento en una discusión a diferencia de a Summer que ella veía que se ponía terco o simplemente le podía decir que no o al menos defenderse pero con ella? Después de el primer año de estar casados el ni siquiera lo intentaba, lo cual hacia llamar mucho de su voluntad pobre, ella misma sabia que no era una mujer fácil pero al menos no quería que su propio esposo le tomara algo de miedo, y ni siquiera pudiese enfrentarla, en su propias palabras "un hombre sin voluntad no sirve como hombre" Ella sabia que a veces podía ser algo difícil y que en esas ocasiones incluso podía entenderlo pero habían en otras que ella solo lo miraba y el se encogía en el sofá o se ponía detrás de Summer.

Pero ella había tomado una decisión, aunque no dejo nunca de ver a tai como un gran hombre y como su esposo, lo dejo de mirar como alguien con voluntad lo que lo hacia a sus ojos alguien débil.

Podía ver que tanto su sobrino como la mocosa gata le tenían algo de miedo o mas bien miedo a su entrenamiento. Esto la hizo sonreír cariñosamente.

Su sobrino había heredado mas de lo que creía de su padre, su sobrino tenia la voluntad y valentía de incluso gritarle en la cara si era necesario o si creía que estaba haciendo algo malo, aunque tal vez fue gracias a aquella persona. Negando con la cabeza volvió a por que ya no estaba con su familia.

Lo pensó de camino a casa y quería llevarse a Yang con ella y tal vez a Tai y Summer con su tribu se había alguien que quería destruir a todas las personas entonces ella al menos defendería a su familia y protegería a su hija nadie se acercaría a su bebe. Apretando los puños con furia por lo que había pasado.

Había algo que pocos sabia de tanto Qrow como de ella misma, su madre fue asesinada por Grimm, su madre era la definición que ella tenia de la fuerza, y… ella murió de una forma, tan… tan… idiota… tan… estúpida solo se tropezó un poco, una buena zarpada de un beowolf que agoto lo que quedaba de su aura, lo próximo que se sabia era que su madre estaba en un charco de su propia sangre.

Kurune Branwen nunca fue la típica madre amable o humilde con sus hijos, ella siempre fue dura como una roca o montaña, nunca retrocedió y nunca mostró piedad, ni siquiera a sus propios hijos, cuando entrenaban, entrenaban a muerte los entrenaba para que fueran los mejores, solo para perder por deslizarse un poco.

Desde entonces ella tomaba muy en cuenta los juegos de pies y demás… nunca pensó que alguien controlaba a esas bestias, eso la llenaba tanto de temor como de furia, aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas derrotarla sabia que solo seria una molestia que seria derrotada en poco tiempo.

Cuando llego a su casa Summer parecía estar en alguna misión ya que solo vio a Tai sentado en el sofá quien la saludo como era usual, con un beso y un abrazo, debía admitir que al menos era bueno como amante, pero bueno le dijo a Tai que tenia que hablar y se sorprendió al saber que Tai ya sabia lo de Salen y demás pero, también la molesto que no le había dicho o que no se había ido antes, el solo le había dicho que no podían, además tenían a Ozpin, Qrow y a ella misma para protegerlos si algo la preocupaba, ella le dijo que iría con su tribu y se llevaría a Yang no recibirá un no por respuesta, cuando a Taiyang se le quería originar una espina de valor que hacia mucho que no tenia, ella ya tenia una espada en su cuello. Esto la hizo reír un poco habían cosas que incluso ella le tenia miedo y una de ellas era a una madre protectora con su hijo o hija en su caso.

Ella sabia que conociendo a Summer y Qrow no durarían mucho en llegar, y sabia que Tai tenia la suficiente experiencia y fuerza para mantenerla a raya así que con un dolor en su pecho y con la voz quebrada hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría en su vida, le suplico que le dejara llevársela, ella lo sabia, no podría matar a Tai antes de que Summer y Qrow llegaran, y por fin la derrotaran y de seguro la tuviesen encerrada en su habitación o la enviasen a algún lugar.

Pudo ver que tai por un segundo estuvo por dejarla pero volvió a intentar convencerla de que nada le pasaría a Yang aquí y menos a ella, el abrió sus brazos para que lo abrazara, ella quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas pero… si lo que Ozpin y ahora Tai le dijeron era cierto ella ni su hija ni nadie estaba a salvo mientras estén cerca de vale o alguna de las escuelas o ciudades.

Sin mirarlo a sus ojos, ella e dio la vuelta pudo sentirlo abrazándola y con un dolor aun mas grande en su corazón le dio un ultimo beso antes de irse en uno de sus portales.

Esto le trajo una sonrisa triste a Raven quien miro a la niña frente a ella quien seguía silbando sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo en su destino como Doncella de la primavera, sabia que se le podría llamar hasta cierto sentido acosadora pero aunque no siempre le gustaba su forma de cuervo, siempre tenia un ojo encima de su hija, era su hija y punto quien la llame acosadora podía decírselo en su cara y le metería toda su maldita odachi por el ojo o la garganta lo que apunte primero, y viendo a la niña la imagino, rubia y con un par de colas de cabello, ojos Lilas y con un rostro mas triangular y los pómulos un poco mas pronunciados como ella.

Varias veces comparaba a su hija con Blake cuando estaba con ella, dándose cuenta de varias diferencias como que su hija era mucho mas enérgica mientras Blake era mucho mas introvertida y tranquila, no tan abierta también al menos que te acercaras bien a ella, por lo que pudo sacar también de Blake sus padres vivían en una isla donde vivían la gran Mayoría de Faunos y fue allí que encontró al colmillo blanco donde se unió a ellos y demás.

Su carril de pensamientos fue detenido por la sed de sangre en el aire, muy parecido al que dejaban salir los Grimm, lo cual significaba que habían Grimm cerca, tomando a la niña detrás de ella Que según ella sabia se llama casia y haciendo que la cámara de Dust en La vaina de su espada de vueltas hasta caer en el polvo rojo para sacar su espada que parecía haber sido sacada de el horno por el color que tenia.

Para que luego de el bosque alrededor del camino empezaran a salir varios grim, en su mayoría beowolf, un par de creeps y alpha beowolf y un ursa mayor, Raven casi se ríe abiertamente por que estos no le harían nada pero sabia que tenia que encargarse rápidamente de ellos, hasta que vio algo que si le daría al menos un poco mas de problemas, un par de nevemores esto la hizo suspirar y pensar que esperaba que nadie dijera nada para que la Ley de Murphy no se venga encima de ella.

Pero parece que sus oraciones fueron mas que olvidadas e ignoradas cuando la niña con una mirada algo asustada dijo.- bueno… esto no puede ser peor verdad?-. y de los arboles salieron 3 death stalkers viejos.

Raven miro a la niña como si estuviera loca antes de suspirar fuertemente, luego Maldecir su suerte en todas las formas y lenguas que supiera para luego prepararse para la batalla, los Grimm no son el problema el problema es a la niña que debe proteger que no sabe ni siquiera activar bien su aura, solo esperaba que Madara al menos lo este pasando mejor.

* * *

 _ **ATLAS EN LA MANSION SCHNEE HAITACION DE HUESPEDES NOCHE**_

* * *

Madara estaba sentado en una cama mientras hablaba por el pergamino de su tio con sus padres, la cama era del tamaño para 2 personas, había un balcón detrás de una ventana, había un tocador al lado de la cama y todo estaba pintado de blanco menos las láminas de cerámica del piso que parecían ser de color celeste, Madara pateaba el aire mientras recibía noticias que lo hicieron pararse en seco y sonreír ampliamente para hablar un poco mas y luego despedirse. dejando el pergamino a un lado recostándose de espaldas con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Las cosas con su familia iban mejor de lo que pensó, con una risa entre dientes, siguió pensando en lo que le dijeron sus padres de que con el fuera tenían tiempo de sobra, no era que no lo extrañaban… su madre literalmente había tomado a Gae Bolg como ella llamaba a su lanza/franco tirador anti tanque solo para venir a buscarme, afirmando que su cachorro debía pasar mas tiempo con su gran, amorosa, gentil, amable, humilde y sexy madre, lo cual aunque no lo podía ver Madara estaba seguro que tanto a el y a su padre les saco una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca.

Después de hablar por un rato mas le explicaron que había ido de Vacuo a unas islas cerca de Vale que creen que se llama patch, en esta isla alquilaron una cabaña donde se quedaron un tiempo.

Unas semas después de eso se dieron cuenta tanto su padre y su madre que su Madre estaba embarazada de nuevo, lo cual les agrado y los puso muy felices, tal y como habían hecho con Madara invitaron a todos los familiares, aunque lamentablemente no se habían podido poner en contacto con Raven para decirle a Madara y a ella que viniesen al la pequeña fiesta del bebe, invitaron a toda la familia de ambos, los 4 hermanos de Luise y Las 2 hermanas de Terra mas los padres de ambos y algunos Tíos y primos además de algunos de sus sobrinos que habían venido con sus padres, la fiesta estuvo muy buena y las personas trajeron algunos presentes tanto si salía varón como si salía hembra, unos amigos de su esposo de su equipo, habían traído un manual sobre el aura y otro un manual para forjar armas en la fragua.

Frunció ligeramente el seño al recordar las cosas que el Sr. Jaques o míster teme había dicho de los faunos y estar cerca de su familia, y que no servían mas que de servidumbre, le costo bastante no quemarle el culo al Maldito hombre en ese mismo momento, nadie lo extrañaría… o eso esperaba, al final se llego a un acuerdo, mientras Madara no le quemara no hiciese nada malo en la mansión, lo tratarían.. respetable mente, o eso dijo el teme, le importaba poco realmente, Yuki Hime (Weiss) No habló ni una vez pero se veía un tanto incomoda.

Su carril de pensamientos fue interrumpidos por su Tío entrando a la habitación dándole una patada a la puerta para abrir, casi pudo jurar que vio a alguna de las sirvientas saltar ligeramente haciendo que sus activos se movieran ligeramente dando un lindo "KIAAA".- hey Kuro hora del entrenamiento-. Dijo con una sonrisa, Madara suspiro y se levanto caminando al lado de su saliendo de la habitación, empezando a caminar con su tio de tras de el quien caminaba como usualmente lo hacia algo encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

.- y… que estamos haciendo hoy?-. Miro a Qrow con una ceja levantada y con curiosidad.

Qrow sonrió mas ampliamente, Qrow pensaba que el sharingan de Madara era su semblanza/apariencia.- hoy te entrenare pelearemos como siempre pero no puedes usar eso que haces con los ojos-.

Madara parpadeo algo confundido y asombrado, no le sorprendió que su Tío supiera de eso, lo que le sorprendía es que no le permita usarlo teniendo en cuenta que el sabe lo que hace el sharingan, aumentando su control de chakra, reflejos, percepción etc… Pero ok no esta molesto será un buen entrenamiento para sus reflejos sin el uso del sharingan, su propio maestro le había dicho que el sharingan era solo un buff o algo que aumenta tus habilidades básicas, se lo explico con números algo así.

Si tenia una percepción de 3 el sharingan como lo tenia ahora le aumentaba a 9 pero por ejemplo su Maestro dijo que si por ejemplo el mismo sin el sharingan tiene una percepción tanto por entrenamiento como por entrenamiento entonces eso le pondría solo para un ejemplo, un nivel de… 40 mas su sharingan totalmente maduro tendría una percepción de 120 lo cual da a entender que aun con su sharingan y su maestro sin el su maestro podía ver mucho mas que el, pero eso no era lo importante, debía entrenar sus ojos sin el uso del sharingan para aumentar su poder cuando lo use.

Saliendo de la mansión por el gran recibidor, caminaron un rato fuera de la mansión yendo a la parte de atrás de la mansión, pasando por un bosque completamente blanco por la nieve, con arboles con hojas cubiertas de blanco, y troncos marrones con ligeros toques de polvo blanco en ellos, caminando por un rato mas hasta llegar a un claro donde tanto Madara como Qrow se separaron por unos metros.

.-Bien Kuro quiero que vengas contra mi con todo lo que tengas y no quiero que uses eso de los ojos de acuerdo?-. Madara asintió, mientras Qrow le lanzaba una espada de madera que Madara atrapó preparándose para la batalla Madara se puso en posición de combate.

Qrow tomo una posición ligeramente relajada esperando el ataque de Madara quien no espero mucho antes de activar su aura y plantar su pie en el suelo lanzándose al frente con fuerza, lanzando un corte al cuello de Qrow quien simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás, apuntando la punta de su espada a las entrañas de Madara y atacando con una estocada para que Madara la atrapara con 2 de sus colas y la tercera la apunto a la cara de Qrow quien solo dio un leve salto al lado, dando un corte hacia el costado de Madara quien se defendió con su espada de madera desviando el ataque por poco y lanzando una patada que fue atrapada para lanzarlo a lo lejos.

Recuperándose en el aire y cayendo de cuclillas Madara miro al frente para ver a Qrow justo encima de el bajando su espada, Madara tuvo que pensar rápido y salir de un salto de allí, llegando a el tronco de un árbol poniendo sus pies en el mismo tomo impulso y salió disparado hacia Qrow atacándolo con un corte desde arriba, solo para que Qrow se agachara y viendo su oportunidad le dio un puñetazo a Madara en el estomago mientras pasaba por en cima de el sacándole el aire para ir volando al aire, Qrow salto y dando vueltas ataco con su espada luego en la espalda de Madara quien salió disparado al suelo donde genero una cortina de humo.

Madara se levanto agarrándose el costado mientras miraba al cielo con algo de enojo para ver a Qrow bajar al suelo poniéndose de cuclillas antes de ponerse recto.-vamos eso es todo lo que tienes?-.

Mqadara frunció el seño antes de prepararse y atacar de nuevo pero ahora manteniéndose firme en el suelo atacando, Qrow estaba ligeramente sorprendido realmente el niño era bueno aunque…, desvió una estocada y le dio una patada mandándolo a estrellarse y dar vueltas por el suelo dejando una línea de humo hasta un árbol que estaba detrás de Madara, golpeándose contra este y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

Madara se volvió a levantar jadeando ligeramente, tomando una postura firme nuevamente, lo cual hizo sonreír a Qrow esos aunque solo le había dado 3 golpes (5 si contabas cuando se estrello contra el suelo o contra el árbol) eran golpes que hubieran dejado fuera no solo de aura si no de combate a un cazador en entrenamiento.

Qrow atacando por iniciativa por primera vez corrió hacia Madara quien se reafirmo en su postura, Qrow empezó con un corte diagonal, que fue desviado y contrarrestado para que ser defendido, para volver con una estocada que fue esquivada por poco, para recibir un ataque a su costado que fue defendido y así seguir intercambiando ataques, hasta que Qrow aumento la velocidad de sus ataques llevando a Madara al limite al no poder ver todos sus ataques intentando defenderse y contrarrestar sus ataques sin éxito, quería usar chakra pero sabia que seria un mejor ejercicio y entrenamiento si abstenía de usarlo siempre, con un ultimo golpe Qrow mando al mismo árbol de nuevo a Madara haciendo que el árbol se partiera y Madara saliera volando mas allá del árbol, soltando su espada en el aire, y cayendo al suelo de espaldas, para intentar levantarse solo para ver una espada de madera en su cuello, levantar un poco la mirada y ver al viejo cuervo borracho sonriéndole con diversión, negando con la cabeza Madara se quito un poco del estupor en su mente antes de sonreírle a su tio con los ojos cerrados, Qrow quito su espada de el cuello de Madara y le ofreció la mano, Madara se la dio y se levanto con ayuda de Qrow.

Qrow cambio la espada de mano y camino hasta la que tenia e inclinarse para recogerla Madara.- buen combate allí atrás, diría que estas mejorando si el uso de esos ojos tuyos kuro-. Dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia Madara.- diría que estas a un nivel parecido al 2do a 3er año en signal academi, y con el truquito de tus ojos posiblemente un primer año en beacon… solo tal vez, aun lo dudo un poco-.

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para sentarse en el tronco recientemente caído, sentándose Madara enfrente de el en el suelo que tenia algo de grama y algunas hiervas creciendo con la nieve a su alrededor.-eres bueno peleando, diablos diría que tienes u talento natural para eso no importa que yo o mi hermana seamos quienes te hayamos entrenado absorbes todo como una esponja, además te sigues levantando no importa que incluso tu aura este baja, ahora tienes cosas que debes mejorar-.

Alzo un dedo.- una persona que piense mas fríamente y no se lance tanto al ataque por fuerza bruta pudiese ponerte en un apuro debes empezar a pensar y planear con la mente fría, es cierto que a veces pensar puede retrasarte en una batalla pero también puede salvarte en una ocasión en que te enfrentes a alguien mas fuerte que tu.

alzo un segundo dedo.- debes mejorar tu juego de pies, te podías parar firmemente pero atacabas con cierta rigidez, debes atacar y moverte fluido como el agua, así puedes entrar y salir rápido de la guardia de un enemigo, es cierto que usualmente te enfrentaras a Grimm, pero los hay viejos que incluso pueden hacer tácticas de combates, como sacar al mas débil primero o llevarlos a un terreno que sea beneficioso para el donde te puede ayudar el juego de pies para esquivar o entrar rápidamente a su guardia, además no debemos olvidar de personas que hacen cosas malas como los bandidos o algún que otro ladrón si que aprendiendo a pelear contra personas también te sirve.

Alzo un tercer dedo.- y debes mejorar tu velocidad, reflejos y fuerza física, una mente afinada puede derrocar a los mas poderosos pero si lo unes con un cuerpo listo para lo que se serás un poderoso activo en la fila de los cazadores, quien sabe tal vez te deje tomar algo de mi fama algún día-. Qrow se ríe entre dientes junto a Madara quien se ríe nerviosamente.

Qrow se levanta de el tronco limpiándose el polvo en sus pantalones.- bien vamos Raven te dejo unos libros que debes estudiar verdad?-.

Madara suspiro y asintió pesadamente levantándose del suelo para empezara a caminar al lado de Qrow, mientras repasaba los libros que le tocaban ese día, según le debía tocar, filosofía, fisiología y biología del Grimm, historia de remnant y Matemáticas.

Pensando un poco no pensó que su tía lo pusiera a estudiar ese tipo de cosas y cuando le pregunto el por que solo le respondió "Que vayas a ser un cazador no significa que vayas a ser un descerebrado les mostrara que aun siendo fuerte puedes calcular la velocidad, masa y potencia con la golpeara una espada, eh incluso saber donde y cuando sucedieron grandes sucesos en el remnant" desde entonces incluso mientras el hacia pechadas o sentadillas ella le hacia un examen de cada uno de los temas, en ocasiones sentándose encima de su espalda.

Madara suspiro y se encogió de hombros, tendría que estudiar no importa que en estos momentos, si no lo hacia… le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, si posiblemente lo ponga a entrenar y estudiar hasta volver a coger el hilo, la ultima vez solo no estudio por una hora y esta seguro de que avanzo un mes de estudio en menos de una semana, el sharingan le ha ayudado bastante con eso.

* * *

 _ **MANSION SCHNEE ENTRADA DIA SIGUIENTE**_

* * *

En el frente o entrada de la Mansión Schnee había una limusina esperando tanto a Jaques, Silversnow, Whitley y a Qrow quienes se despedían de Winter quien salió un momento del trabajo a despedir a sus padres y hermano menor, Weiss que estaba a punto de irse a la escuela civil, antes de ir a la de cazadores, también Madara.

Según Madara sabia su tío serviría de guarda espaldas pero… la semblanza e su too era darle mala suerte a quien este a su alrededor, y pocas personas con la suficiente suerte pueden contrarrestar su semblanza, su sensei le dijo que es posible que sea por el alma de Indra dentro de el no sabe por que pero ambos hermanos tenían tanta suerte que los casinos no los dejaban entrar o bueno, al menos lo tenían con las apuestas, tal vez esa es la suerte que le estaba ayudando.

Qrow tomo un sorbo de su matraz antes de acercarse a Madara y abajarse a su altura.- Hey chico, protege a la heredera de acuerdo?-. le da el puño.

Madara golpeo su puño con el de Qrow.- lo tienes-. Riéndose entre dientes junto a Qrow antes de que este se levante poniéndose recto mirando tanto a Jaques y a Silversnow quienes están listos para irse, Qrow camino hasta montarse al lado del conductor donde se montó un mayordomo, para empezar a irse.

Madara se volvió para ver a Klein quien le sonreía, Winter que tenia un muy pequeña sonrisa, y Weiss pues… es… Weiss con el seño ligeramente fruncido mirándolo.- no pienses que esto nos hace amigos-. Dice ella volteando el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Winter suspiro.- bueno es hora de que este en marcha el general ironwood, no me esperara por tanto tiempo-. Despidiéndose rápidamente se monto en ora limusina y se fue, Weiss se despidió de Klein y soltó un resoplido al pasar al lado de Madara para montarse en otra limusina.

Klein le puso una mano en el hombro con un suspiro.- lo siento por su actitud, le ruego que le tenga paciencia no ah tenido la infancia ni… el ejemplo mas apropiado-.

Madara se encogió de hombros mientras Klein quitaba su mano de el hombro de el.- esta bien no es la primera ni ultima persona que veré o eh visto así de todas formas gracia Klein-. El mayordomo principal solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras la limusina de Weiss se iba.

.- Creo que debe de estar en camino, si protegerá a la Joven Weiss-. Madara asintió y desapareció en un shunshin de hojas dejando a Klein en el frente parpadeando confundido antes de negar con la cabeza y rascarse la cabeza confundido solo para entrar a la mansión a hacer sus trabajos como mayordomo, poco sabían que una figura se escondía adentro de la casa y vio toda la escena frente a el mirando con detenimiento la limusina en retirada.

.-pronto… muy pronto señorita Schnee-. La figura se rio un poco maniáticamente, dejando mostrar colmillos caninos afilados y mas grandes de lo que normalmente... Deberían ser.

Otra figura ahora femenina con un par de orejas de tigre se estremeció casi violentamente mientras limpiaba una pequeña estatua en una estantería cerca de una ventana, en uno de los grandes pasillos blancos de la Mansión Schnee, la figura miro a sus lados confundida antes de rascarse la nuca confundida con el seño ligeramente fruncido.-que habrá pasado-. Siguió en su labor con algo de nerviosismo por lo que le pudo haber causado ese espasmo.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Autor: hey hey hey, como están todos, les gusto la parte eh?**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha: no me metiste imbécil, ellos solo vienen a verme a mi sabias?**_

 _ **Autor: si claro lo que digas, viejo decrepito**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha: tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte**_

 _ **Autor: a si mira como tiemblo, en fin cállate teme. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si quieren que agregue algo a la historia me lo pueden decir.**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha: Matsuda Macober no tiene los Derechos de Naruto o RWBY todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños. Masashi Kishimoto y Monty Oum que en paz descanse o Rooster Teeth**_


	5. capitulo 5 nuevos amigos!

**Jola a Todos aquí un nuevo episodio de Un Héroe Olvidado, sin mas que decir empecemos con el mambo.**

 ** _Ciudad de Atlas_**

Madara se encontraba saltando de Edificio a Edificio, su maestro le había dicho una vez algo, " _Las personas casi nunca miran arriba_ " Lo cual no dudaba en lo mas mínimo, llevaba al meno minutos saltando de techo a techo, no había sentido ni siquiera una mirada en su dirección.

Siguió la limusina hasta un gran edificio, este mismo tenia un gran portón blanco al frente, el cual llevaba a un pequeño camino de piedra por el cual podía ver que habían lo que el consideraba que eran estudiantes.

Deteniéndose en un techo cercano siguió admirando el edificio, que a diferencia de otros tenia al menos algo de color, con crema y blanco siendo sus primarios, teniendo unas 3 plantas con ventanas en los salones, alrededor del colegio y el camino de piedra habían varios arboles podados perfectamente, dando una vibra aun mas elegante, los arboles, a diferencia de muchos que había visto en la ciudad estos eran verdes con algunas flores de diferentes colores, eh incluso algunos tenían diferentes tipos de frutas, pudo ver algunos pinos aquí y allá algunos mas altos que otros.

Dejando su admiración al edificio miro abajo viendo a Weiss siendo ayudada por el mayordomo a bajar de la limusina para luego empezar a caminar al colegio, mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta despidiéndose de su ama para empezar a irse sabrá Dios a donde.

Pudo ver a algunas personas empezar a hablar de ella o solo verla con admiración y otros con celos o unos muy pocos con sonrisas arrogantes, Alzando una ceja ante esto, solo concentro Chakra en sus pies antes de impulsarse saltando a uno de los arboles cercanos escondiéndose en este, solo haciendo un ligereo ruido por el movimiento de las hojas que se movieron por su inmersión al árbol.

Viendo a Weiss caminar con confianza… o eso es lo que decía su rostro, realmente se le veía un tanto nerviosa por la forma en que caminaba ya que le temblaban un poco las manos que agarraba su mochila sosteniéndola fuertemente.

Siguió de manera algo cómica a Weiss por todo el camino, ya que iba pasando e árbol en Arbol y sacabala cabeza ligeramente para ver como ella estaba o que hacia. Asi hasta la entrada de el colegio, donde tuvo que detenerse ya que dudaba mucho que pudiese entrar asi por asi, estaba la transformación, pero dudaba que no se dieran cuenta de un nuevo estudiante y además deveria neutralizar a otra persona para tomar su apariencia por el resto del dia.

Cosa que no estaba en su mente por ahora, no creía que fuese lo mejor, con un suspiro escucho el timbre para el comienzo de la clase, viendo como todos los estudiantes entraban a sus aulas, sintió el chakra de Weiss para saber en que aula estaba, antes de convertirse en un pequeño cuervo y volar hasta la ventana de su aula.

Vio a Weiss al frente de la clase con una mirada seria y concentrada, esto le trajo una gota de sudor estilo anime, tendría que hacer algo para que se relajara un poco aunque, ya pensaría en eso luego.

Pudo ver a otros niños en la escuela y estos se parecían mucho a varios de los hijos de personas importantes que su maestro le había enseñado, sinceramente esto le trajo una gota de sudor estilo anie aun mas grande detrás de su cabeza.

-(que carajos le pasa a esta gente)-. Estaba sorprendido pero con una mirada inexpresiva se quedo mirando al profesor que parecía un Militar.. podía jurar que desde donde estaba podía ver algunas insigneas… esto es bastante raro. Sabia que en los tiempos de su maestro eran ninjas o soldados quienes le enseñaban a los niños pero… lo que les enseñaban era cosas como la historia de los ninjas y demás.

 ** _-Madara, enfócate en la chica creo que pasa algo-_** Siguiendo el consejo de su maestro se enfoca mas en Weiss viendo como un par de niñas pasaban demasiado cerca de ella, haciendo algo en el pelo suelto y lacio de Weiss, esto lo hace fruncir ligeramente el seño antes de activar su línea de sangre y ver que había algo en su pelo… algo rosa… solo era una especulación pero… parecía goma de mascar? Esa cosa no se sale fácilmente.

Frunciendo el seño miró a las chicas que hicieron esto, viendo como eran. Tenían la vestimenta estándar de el colegio, una camisa Blanca, con una chaqueta del mismo color, con un corbatín negro, con falda blanca con algunas rayas negras, mientras el de los varones es igual solo que los pantalones son completamente negros.

Eran 3 las chicas, una tenia el pelo rojo lo tenia suelto hasta la espalda baja, con un poco de pelo enmarcándole la cabeza desde los lados, y los ojos de color Azul verdoso, con la piel algo bronceada, llevaba el conjunto de las chicas con un ligero cambio en el corbatín ya que lo llevaba de un color parecido a su pelo, esta tenia una sonrisa amable mientras se sentaba en las ultimas sillas.

La segunda tenia el pelo rubio, lo tenia peinado en lo que parecían 2 taladros le llegaban un poco mas alla de los hombros, tenia los ojos azul cielo, ella era un poco pálida pero no al nivel de Weiss, llevaba el conjunto femenino sin ningún cambio.

Y la tercera, tenia el pelo negro corto no mucho mas alla del cuello, con los ojos de color café esta tenia la piel un poco mas bronceada que la primera pudiendo parecer de vacuo por lo morena que era, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme femenino.

Madara frunció el seño haciendo una nota mental para estar pendiente de ellas antes de volver su mirada a Weiss quien parecía no darse la mas mínima cuenta de lo que le pasaba, o eso fue hasta que.

-. Ew Weiss que tienes en el pelo no te lo lavaste esta mañana? O será que no te bañaste siquiera?.- Decía con cara de suficiencia.

Weiss se sorprendió de esta afirmación, mientras agarraba una parte de su cabello y lo miraba viendo un chicle pegado a este hizo un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras miraba esto no recordando ni siquiera a alguien cercana a ella comiendo alguna goma de mascar.-(de seguro..).- mirando detrás de ella vio a la chica pelirroja quien solo sonreía ferozmente. Antes de que pudiese decir algo.

.-Weiss, alguna razón por la cual en tu cabello esta eso?-. Dice seriamente mirando a la chica en cuestión, lo único que ella pudo hacer es mirar en otra dirección. No sabia realmente que hacer ya que este profesor es bastante estricto si no sabia la respuesta correcta este profesor podría reprocharla.

Asi que con nerviosismo simplemente balbuceo un poco y con la cara algo roja solo dijo .-mi hermana estaba comiéndose una goma de mascar y parece que lo dejo en el asiento sin querer -. El profesor se quedo algo confundido ya que conocía bastante bien a la hermana de Weiss, Winter pues esta misma era su superior en un par de misiones por lo tanto sabia lo formal y fina que era ella por ende sabia que ella no iba a dejar una goma de mascar en el asiento .

El profesor saco su pergamino (teléfono)-.o, entonces no te molestaría si le hago una llamada verdad?.- dice alzando una ceja hacia Weiss quien solo abre mucho los ojos sorprendida y se pone algo nerviosa, con un suspiro el profesor guarda su pergamino-. Weiss!.- dice en forma de reproche-. Que sucedió realmente?.- Weiss mira abajo. El profesor mira alrededor antes de mirarla de nuevo-. Bueno no es tanta cosa, asi que solo no me vuelvas a mentir manchando el nombre de tu hermana e intenta tener un ojo en o que haces con tu pelo.-

-. Pero si yo- .- fue cortada por el profeso quien hablo mas fuerte ahora.

-. Sea lo que sea. Ten mas cuidado ok?.- Weiss solo asiente-. Bien. Siguiendo el tema que teníamos antes…- mientras el profesor seguía con el tema, Weiss miro detrás de ella con algunas lagrimas solo para ver como las 3 chicas se reian de Weiss

Madara desde la ventana donde estaba transformado en cuervo miro esto con una ceja levantada.

Madara miró al salon un tanto interesado.

Una niña de cabello raro, viéndose como un helado vio a su lado en la ventana un cuervo con ojos rojos, esta misma frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y miró al maestro un poco avergonzada antes de alzar la mano al maestro quien explicaba algo. Interrumpiendolo.

-. Si? Sucede algo, srta. Neopolitan?.- este alzó una ceja interesado, neo rara vez hablaba. Usualmente si algo le molestaba mucho o se sentía mal. La chica solo era timida, tambien era hija de 2 de los más grandes científicos de Atlas.

Su madre estaba en la sección de la investigación de aura.

Y su padre para la creación de aura sintética para los robots de Atlas.

Neo un tanto nerviosa empezó a hablar -. H- hay un cuervo en la ventana .- señalando a la ventana donde efectivamente había un cuervo mirando al salon, los niños solo veían a un cuervo viendo al salon.

El maestro en cambio, pudo ver por poco inteligencia en ese cuervo más de la que debería tener, pero en especial, que veía con atención a Weiss y los alrededores de ella.

Madara al ver que todos lo veían, graznó fuertemente haciendo que algunos niños saltarán ligeramente de sus asientos, aunque no movió mucho al maestro, casi pudo ver que fue más sorpresa que susto.

Rápidamente batiendo sus alas salió volando de allí volando hacia el sol.

El maestro alzó una ceja interesado antes de encogerse de hombros, y ver a su clase quedarse maravillado viendo al cuervo irse, así que con un par de aplausos llamado su atención. volvamos a la clase, gracias srta. Neopolitan por favor. Siéntese, siguiendo donde nos quedamos.. .-

Con Madara

Madara siguió volando por un rato mas encima de la ciudad antes de caer en un edificio, mirando a su alrededor antes de que en un "puff" con humo salir Madara con su ropa y pequeña armadura negra, con su katana a su costado.

-. _no era necesario que te fueras, no te hicieron nada. Además, te alejaste demasiado de tu objetivo._ .-

Madara suspiro cansadamente antes de voltear la cabeza en dirección donde estaba la escuela de Weiss. -. No sabia que hacer… .-

Con un suspiro , te entiendo. Solo es un error de principiante, para la proxima vez intenta no irte tan lejos, ademas… tomaste el camino difícil. .-

Alzando una ceja interesado camino hasta el final de el techo mirando a la escuela desde lejos. -.(Cual fue ese camino dificil… y cual seria el fácil?).-

Casi podía ver a su maestro sonreír con ironía. -. _el dificil es entrar en una transformación, el fácil seria…_ .-

* * *

 **UN PAR DE DÍAS MÁS TARDE**

* * *

-. (esto es una mala idea) .- Contemplamos a Madara parado fuera del salón de Weiss con la ropa masculina de la escuela.

Esta vez pudo sentir a su maestro encogerse de hombros ante lo dicho. la mejor forma de mantenerla vigilada.-

-.(si pero a ellos no les gustan los faunos).- esto entristeció ligeramente a Madara, mirando a la puerta con un poco de miedo, por lo que dirían o harían.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en la mente de Madara. - _.hasta aquí llega tu voluntad? Por lo que piensen unos renacuajos que no saben ni donde estan parados?_.- Madara abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido por lo que decía su maestro, era tranquilo pero se escuchaba un poco de veneno en su voz. -.e _sa voluntad que demostraste antes al elegir esta opción. Dónde está? Desde un principio te dije que el peso del mundo está en tus hombros. Lo que dijiste fue una mentira? Se que eres un niño pero las cosas deben ser dichas, a veces para un mejor futuro tendrás que matar sin compasión o tener el odio de más de uno tras tu espalda. Que te de igual lo que piensen unos malditos mocosos y entra a esa aula, si desistes entonces sabré que elegirte aun si eres mi reencarnación fue mi mayor error. Mayor que iniciar la 4ta gran guerra ninja._ .- Madara se quedó mirando el suelo frente a él con el murmullo de los salones a su alrededor.

Sus colas se movieron ligeramente al frente viendo lo esponjosas que se veían sus azabaches con la punta blanca, tocandose la cabeza tocó sus orejas de zorro antes de cerrar los puños con fuerza.

.-Nunca dare marcha atras.- con determinación y sus ojos brillando en el rojo característico del sharingan, antes de que pudiese escuchar al maestro tras la puerta mandar a callar dentro del aula.

Abriéndose la puerta vio al hombre que había visto antes.

El maestro inclinando la cabeza ligeramente a un lado. -. Eres el nuevo? Sr… .- mirando a una lista en su mano. -. West, no?.- madara asintió. -. Bien, pase y presentese. .- el maestro se hizo a un lado y Madara un tanto nervioso entro al aula, el maestro se puso frente su mesa y se recostó de esta.

Madara se puso frente a la pizarra mirando a quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros antes de mirar al profesor con algo de incertidumbre quien solo le hizo una señal, con un suspiro liberándose de algo de tensión miro al frente. -. M- mi nombre es Madara West, es un gusto conocerlos. .- Madara había cerrado los ojos mientras hablaba y se inclinaba un poco antes de abrirlos y ponerse recto, con un suspiro. (Parece que no paso…) .ni bien acabo de pensar cuando se escuchó murmullos por parte de los niños en su frente, aunque no lo había visto anteriormente pudo ver varios faunos alrededor, pero incluso ellos hablaban y miraban mucho tras de el. Pudo escuchar algo bien, o que sonaba más o menos como.

"será un bicho raro? Tiene 3 colas". Madara parpadeo un tanto confundido, lo que les sorprendía era.. ok realmente era lo que sorprendió a las personas así que no es como si pudiese hacer algo. Una nube depresiva se posó encima de él mientras miraba al suelo.

El maestro miró todo esto sin inmutarse, aplaudiendo un par de veces. clase reciban de la mejor manera posible al sr. West y ayuden lo en lo que necesite de acuerdo?.-

-. **SI!**.- contestaron la gran mayoría.

Weiss solo miraba fijamente a Madara como si mirarlo fijamente haría que se le abriera un agujero en la frente.

El susodicho sintió un escalofrío antes de mirar a su frente donde vio a Weiss con un aura oscura a su alrededor, y una sonrisa demasiado gentil. Sintió como se le caía el sudor.

.- _fue un gusto conocerte_.- Dijo su maestro en su mente.

Madara abrió mucho los ojos ante esto, iba a preguntarle de qué se trataba hasta que el Maestro le apuntó a una silla, Madara sin poder hacer nada mas fue y se sentó… demasiado cerca de Weiss para su gusto, estaba justo a su lado y podía sentir su penetrante mirada en su cráneo.

-.(me voy a morir).- llorando cómicamente.

 **TIEMPO SALTADO**

Con el sonar de la campana los niños salieron de sus respectivas aulas con delicadeza muchos, y otros con la delicadeza de un beowolf en frenesí, Madara salió de su aula con un suspiro, no había traído su mochila con sus libros ya que según le dijeron hoy le dirian cuales libros necesitaría.

Mirando a su lado vio a Weiss saliendo de el aula, estuvo por hablarle hasta que ella solo hizo "hmp" antes de girar la cara e irse. Con un suspiro se sobo la nuca, antes de escuchar algo o alguien tras el.

-.d- disculpa?.- Madara miró tras él a una chica linda con ojos heterocromáticos, y su pelo se puede decir que es igual, ya que es una parte rosa y el otro castaño.

que necesitas?.- dice mirándola con una sonrisa.

Avergonzandose un poco más. -. M- me puedes dejar pasar Por favor? .- Madara no pudo dejar de pensar en que ella se veía muy linda como estaba, evitando mucho mirarlo a la cara y moviéndose. Un tanto nerviosa, parecía un perrito que sabia que habia hecho algo malo e intentaba comprar té con su ternura.

Madara sonrió más brillantemente haciendo que la pobre chica se sonrojara más.

-. (Es algo lindo) .- pensó ella sonrojándose mas aun.

Madara se preocupo un poco por ella así que puso el espaldar de su mano en la frente de ella para tomarle la temperatura.

-. No pareces tener fiebre.- la pobre chica casi le da un ataque, antes de aguantarse y mirar al suelo muy sonrojada. -. Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor? .- dice Madara algo avergonzado, mientras quita su mano de la frente de ella.

A la chica se le baja un poco el sonrojo.-. que pasa?.-

-. Es que no se donde esta la cafeteria ademas… no conozco a nadie por aquí, te importaria si como contigo? (Y Weiss parece querer matarme así que no cuenta) qué dices? .-

El sonrojo vino mucho más fuerte -.(en serio quiere comer… conmigo? No ha visto mi pelo o el color de mis ojos…?).- mirando arriba vio que el tenia una sonrisa un poco incómoda-. (No… es mi oportunidad para por fin tener un amigo.) .- con una rehabilitada voluntad miro a Madara. -. C- claro me encantaría. Mi nombre es Neopolitan… pero me dicen Neo. .- alzando la mano hacia el.

Madara sonrió ligeramente a ella y le dio su mano. -. Un gusto Neo, mi nombre es Madara West .-

Neo sonrojándose y dándose una palmadita mental en la espalda, vio como Madara le dio el espacio para caminar, lo que ella hizo mientras Madara la seguía a la cafetería.

El chico sentía que alguien le miraba y casi le clavaba algo en la cabeza. -.(por que siento que alguien me quiere golpear…).-

No muy lejos estaba la ice qu- digo Weiss Schnee viendo la espalda de Madara con fuerza. (Ese idiota devia venir hacia mi… por que estoy pensando en eso? A mi no me importa que el haga…). mirando con algo de tristeza a la espalda de Madara empezó a caminar al baño a intentar quitarse la goma de mascar del pelo… sola…

Madara tuvo un cosquilleo en su nuca de que debería estar en otro lado, mirando tras el, caminando a Weiss. Con una mirada algo dolida estaba por llamada hasta que sintió a Neo jalando ligeramente la camisa, mirando a su lado vio a Neo con una mirada preocupado, desestimando su preocupación con un gesto de su mano, empezó a caminar junto a ella.

Llegando a la cafetería, se pudieron ver a un gran espacio donde habían varias personas también. Viendo a su lado vio como Neo de movía hacia la fila, donde él pensaría que debe de conseguir su comida. No esperaron mucho, ya que no había mucha gente enfrente, sorprendentemente la mujer que servía la comida era una faunus para ser más exactos de serpiente, son raros de ver los tipos reptiles pero no imposible, lo que la delató fueron los pequeños hoyos debajo de su nariz y su lengua saliendo cada cierto tiempo, con forma partida.

La mujer fue bastante amable al darles su almuerzo antes de que salieran de la fila, cada uno con su propio almuerzo, Madara miró a Neo en busca de respuestas sobre en donde deberían de comer pero parece que ella pensó lo mismo al mirarlo, riéndose ligeramente ante lo que había pasado y la avergonzada chica, caminó un poco hasta ver unos asientos vacíos, habían muchas personas alrededor, parada lo que le sorprendió un poco ya que había un sitio encogiéndose de hombros se sentó en aquellos asientos, que estaban cerca a la puerta de salida, Neo lo siguió poco después sentándose frente a el.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban sobre diversos temas, sus familias, que hacen en sus tiempos libres y eso.

Al tocar la campana ambos llevaron sus bandejas a un sitio especificado, y fueron al aula, cuando se sentaron Madara literalmente sintió un instinto asesino a su lado personificado por Weiss Schnee.

-. (Que hice ahora?).- Madara seguía llorando cómicamente.

Mientras con Weiss -. (Este…. Este… idiota! Se atreve a dejarme sola para irse con otra, chica?! Esto es inaudito! El se supone que debe de estar conmigo en todo momento, no irse con alguna chica al azar!).- Weiss parpadeo ante lo que había pensando sonrojándose ligeramente para luego negar con la cabeza -.(en que estoy pensando me importa muy poco lo que él haga o con quien se vaya…).- ella miró de nuevo a Madara quien aunque parecía tranquilo mientras miraba al frente con una mirada estoica, estaba sudando a mares por la mirada penetrante de Weiss.

Después de clases, Weiss como siempre la vino a buscar su mayordomo en una limusina realmente Madara pudo ver al hombre mirándolo con algo de pena antes de irse con Weiss, con un suspiro siguió caminando saliendo de las puertas de la escuela, encontrándose con la espalda de su nueva amiga, adelantando un poco el paso se puso al lado de ella antes de empezar a hablar un rato con ella. en una intersección se tuvieron que separarse, mientras ella iba a lo que parecía ser una urbanización Madara debía dirigirse a la gran Mansión Shnee, despues de despedirse Madara fue a la mansión Shnee.

Llegando a esta, entro tranquilamente saludando a algunos de los mayordomos saludo a Klein quien vio que parecía estresado por algo, estuvo algo curioso pero no era de su incumbencia así que no se metería en eso.

Madara fue a la habitación que le habían dado, estaba muy cerca a las habitaciones tanto de Winter como de Weiss, estuvo curioso por unos minutos sobre eso, pero simplemente lo desecho como cosas que pasan, al entrar a su habitación simplemente se tiró a la cama a descansar un poco, en lo que alguna sirvienta lo llamara a comer.

-. no estuvo tan mal verdad?.- dijo el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no podía ser vista.

Madara solo suspiró acomodándose un poco más en las sabanas de la cómoda cama -. si… tal vez, aun que debo seguir estudiando los libros que la tía Raven me está enviando… aun me pregunto cómo lo hace.- encogiéndose de hombros estaba por darse una pavita hasta que escucho como tocaban a su puerta con impaciencia

Con un suspiro el peli azabache se levanto de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola con un leve fruncimiento de ceño -. quien-?.- no acabó la oración cuando alguien prácticamente lo empujo entrando a la habitación golpeándole el hombro con algo de fuerza… no es que el lo sintiera mucho por su aura y chakra que estaba pasivamente aumentando sus habilidades físicas. -. es?.- mirando detrás de él vio a una Weiss Schnee sentada en su cama con los brazos y piernas cruzadas con una mirada molesta…

Madara suspiro pesadamente cerrando la puerta la miro -. se te ofrece algo Yuki Hime?.-

Weiss bajo un poco la cabeza un tanto avergonzada. (NO HABÍA PENSADO ESTO BIEN) lo que pasaba era que quería decirle que estaba molesta por que el fue a SU escuela sin AVISARLE y para el colmo NO ESTUVO CON ELLA como se debía… se suponía que debía estar con ella… no con es otra…

Madara sonrió un poco y se le acercó acarició la cabeza, haciendo que Weiss se detuviera en sus pensamientos y lo miró avergonzada -. si eso era lo que pasaba. esta bien ok. tranquila estaré contigo entonces, es más !te puedo presentar con neo! seguro serán grandes amigas.- sonríe grandemente mientras sigue acariciando la cabeza de Weiss

Weiss por un momento estuvo confundida hasta que llegó lo que había pasado, no había pensado todo eso… (LO HABÍA DICHO EN VOZ ALTA!) Weiss no pudo soportarlo mas y salio corriendo de la habitación de Madara a gran velocidad, abriendo la puerta se topó con una sirvienta quien tenía orejas de algún tipo de felino, la sirvienta por sus reflejos pudo atrapar a Weiss antes de que cayera al suelo.

?-. srta. Weiss no debería correr por los pasillos es de mala educación, y venía a decirles que la comida ya está lista .- dijo todo esto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a Weiss en sus propios pies.

una voz vino por el pasillo, Madara se acercó al pasillo para salir y ver que pasaba, se pudo ver a un sirviente con ropa de Mayordomo quien tenía unas orejas de Lobo de color gris con algunas rayas negras, este mismo tenia los ojos de color azul cielo -. viridi ya les diste la infor... .- mirando abajo y viendo a Weiss se inclinó levemente al igual que con Madara quien le devolvió el gesto. -. un gusto conocerlo señor Madara mi nombre es Decke Blu.-

Madara sonrió ligeramente -. es un gusto Decke mi nombre es Madara West.-

Decke solo miro por un momento más detenidamente entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos-. Eres un kitsune… .- poniéndose la mano en su barbilla y acercándose al rostro de Madara mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Madara se echó atrás un tanto incomodo -.s-si?.-

Decke se separó de Madara antes de poner sus manos tras su cuerpo -. O cierto, la comida esta lista. Por qué no nos vamos?, si me permiten.- señalando con su mano por el pasillo, junto a viridi quien hizo una leve reverencia al indicarlo.

Yendo por el pasillo, Weiss tenía la cara bastante roja, dándole un leve golpe con su codo a Madara llamando su atención. -. no le digas a nadie lo que hice, oíste?.-

Madara iba a hacer una pequeña broma pero al ver a su lado vio un aura oscura saliendo de Weiss, lo cual hizo que los pelos de su espalda a sus colas se levantarán estremeciéndose. Solo pudo asentir fuertemente, mientras Weiss miraba a otro lado aun algo roja.

Repitiendo en su cabeza como un mantra. (Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota)

Cosa que Madara se perdió por intentar no molestarla más, ese día comieron con winter.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

* * *

Madara llegó con algunos de los libros que le había dado su tía con los cuadernos que su padres le pudieron mandar

Después de clases, en recreo Madara tomo de la mano a Neo perdiéndose por completo el sonrojo masivo de esta, para seguir a Weiss quien salía a recreo o receso.

Tomando a Weiss por igual de su mano siguió caminando con ambas chicas tomadas de sus manos mientras iba a cafetería donde pidió la comida para ambas antes de sentarse en una mesa algo lejana.

Sentando a ambas niñas frente a él, quienes estaban sonrojadas, por la vergüenza.

con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecida a la de cheshire las señalo con sus manos .-pues bien presentese-.

Weiss y neo se miraron entre sí con confusión antes de que Weiss fuera la primera en hablar.-amm Madara ya nos conocemos.- cual se ganó una mirada de confusión de Madara.

.-haaa mmm… desde cuando.- inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con confusión

Weiss suspiró con exasperación.-desde hace unos años.- levantando las manos con un poco de molestia y sacudiendo la cabeza.

neo se sonrojo ligeramente pero asintió a las palabras de weiss.-pero nunca llegamos a ser amigas-.

Madara las miro con confusión.- porque?.- inclinando la cabeza ligeramente con confusión.

Hubo un pensamiento colectivo entre las féminas mayores que estaban alrededor. (!que lindo!) Hubo una que no lo aguanto tanto soltando un leve Kyaa mientras se ponía las manos en las mejillas. Bueno esto sucedió con más de una.

Al ver las colas y orejas de Madara moverse y la cara que había puesto había sido demasiado para muchas de ellas que habían estado viendo al extraño fauno.

Weiss y Neo no habían sido muy diferentes solo sonrojándose un poco, por estarse aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, y restregar su cabeza con la suya… sorprendente mente Weiss estaba considerando mucho más esta idea que Neo.

Después unos segundos de silencio, Weiss desestimó esta idea antes de empezar a hablar con Madara y Neo intentando lo que Madara le había dicho anteriormente de conseguirle una nueva amiga.

* * *

 **UN TIEMPO MÁS TARDE**

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses antes de que Qrow volviese con Jaques y Silversnow.

Para gran sorpresa de estos mismos, Madara estaba tocando piano mientras Neo tocaba un violín y Weiss estaba al lado de ella, recostada del piano que tocaba Madara.

(inserte aqui. Helping Twilight Win The Crown ~Endless Possibility Vocal Mix~)

[Neo & Weiss]

Hey, hey, everybody

We've got something to say

We may seem as different

As the night is from day

But you look a little deeper

And you will see

That I'm just like you

And you're just like me.

Yeah!

[Madara]

This is my escape

I'm running through this world

And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go

Where no one's ever gone

And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?

And how will I know when to leave?

We've all gotta start from somewhere

And it's right there for me

The possibilities are never ending!

[Neo & Weiss]

Get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

[Madara]

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility...

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility!

[Neo]

Hey, hey hands up now,

We're sending a message

To the crowd

Hands wave up

Then come down

We party together

All around

[Weiss]

Generous, honesty,

[Neo]

Laughter, kindness, loyalty

[Weiss]

Twilight helped us each to see

[Neo]

All that we can be!

[Madara]

And so we'll carry on

My time to shine has come

I feel it

As fast as I can go

Straight to the top I know

You'll see it! (You'll see it!)

So please wake me up when I get there

It feels like I'm lost in a dream

I know in my heart that it's my time

And I already see

The possibilities are never ending!

[Neo & Weiss]

Get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

[Madara]

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility...

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility!

[Weiss]

I'm gonna be myself

No matter what I do

And if we're different yeah

I want you to be true to you

If you follow me

We'll put our differences aside

We'll stick together and

Start working on that school pride!

[Madara]

Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!

No, this is where my journey begins!

You're losing speed, you're losing your flow

But inside is a power you'll never know!

And let it out - it's inside you!

Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!

[Instrumental]

[chorus Madara]

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach...

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me...

[Neo & Weiss]

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

[Neo, Wiss & Madara]

Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it)

Stomp your hooves turn around (And now it's all within my reach)

Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility...)

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it now)

Stomp your hooves turn around (It's always been inside of me)

Canterlot Wondercolts (And now I feel so free)

Help her win the crown! (Endless possibility!)

Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (Endless possibility!)

Stomp your hooves turn around (Endless possibility...)

Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility!)

Gonna come around (Endless possibility...)

Endless possibility!

(termino de la cancion)

Madara dio un suspiro aliviado sabiendo que habían practicado bastante para cantar algunas canciones en la próxima presentación de Weiss… realmente tenían a Winter a un lado viéndolos con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo ligeramente, Neo y Weiss se pegaron a Madara celebrando mientras lo abrazaban con fuerza Madara no pudo evitar sonreír brillantemente y abrazarlas mientras aún estaba sentado en su asiento.

Los adultos vieron esto en su mayoría con una sonrisa, por parte de SilverSnow y Qrow. Jaques veía esto como una forma de beneficiarse no es como si le agradara mucho la idea que su propia hija y sangre se una con un fauno, pero según investigó los kitsunes son la única raza que antes de el aura o el polvo podía no sólo defenderse si no también ser el miedo de cualquier grimm, lo que les dio incluso el título de noble por un tiempo, nunca se supo quien difundió el rumor de que daban mala suerte pero por ahora… los kitsunes aunque difíciles de ver eran los únicos que incluso entre atlas que confiaban y respetaban la fuerza eran muy respetados.

por lo cual no haría nada hasta que él demostrara ser algo malo..


End file.
